Le silence
by AkuriAtsuki
Summary: Je t'aime trop et je sais que je ne mérite pas ta présence...Tu me parais comme un ange...Je suis plus du genre invisible maintenant... Il est assez difficile de t'approcher... Et oui, je t'aime aussi...schoolfic. Venez lire. Kakashi/Iruka, Sasuke/Naruto
1. Chapter 1:Je t'aime aussi

Bonjour a tous!

Me revoilà pour une autre fic avec mon couple préféré. J'expérimente ici une nouvelle façon d'écrire pour moi. Il n'y aura que quelques chapitres qui seront assez spécial.

Je vous avertis aussi que les personnages seront assez ooc.

Disclamer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Je suis aussi désolé si j'ai laissées des fautes d'orthographe, je ne suis pas maitre en la matiere.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Je t'aime aussi._

_Je t'aime aussi. Tu me parais comme un ange. Je n'oserai jamais te le dire. De toute façon, te me vois sans me voir réellement. Je suis plus du genre invisible maintenant. Je dis maintenant car, avant, j'étais tout sauf invisible aux yeux des autres. Jai changé. Pourquoi? Pour toi. Tu me fais penser à un rayon lumineux qui passe aux travers un nuage gris, comme un espoir après des années noires. Mais tu es la, comme toujours et tout le monde t'aime... Et je t'aime aussi._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je me suis réveillé ce matin en tombant de mon lit. J'ai aussi remarqué que je suis en retard à l'école. Bof, une heure de plus ne va pas changer grand chose. J'aurais bien aimé sécher, mais depuis quelques temps, je ne peux me résoudre à passer ne serait-ce qu'une journée loin de lui. Une vraie obsession je vous dis. Les fins de semaines me paraissent interminables. Malgré ca, je pris tout mon temps pour me préparer et me rendre en cours.

_Je t'aime aussi. La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais entouré de tes amis. Tu en as beaucoup. Normal pour quelqu'un d'aussi populaire que toi. Tout le monde veut être ton ami. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien l'être. Cependant, je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te parler. Pathétique. Moi qui, pourtant, n'avait jamais peur de rien avant de te rencontré._

_A l'école, tu es le meilleur élève. Tu as souvent réponse à tout. Les professeurs t'aiment... Et je t'aime aussi._

Une fois arrivé a l'école, je me fis mettre dehors du cours avant même mon entré dans la classe a cause de mon retard. De toute façon, il allait bientôt terminer. Tant pis, j'allais pouvoir relaxer encore un peu a la cafétéria pour attendre la pause déjeuner. J'allai m'asseoir à ma table préféré, celle qui donne sur la cour. Un grand arbre magnifique y prônait. J'adorais l'admirer, regarder les feuilles dansé au gré du vent. Puis, je le vit, au pied de cet arbre. J'en fus très surpris.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Je t'aime aussi. On raconte que tu as un secret. Je ne le sais pas. Les autres non plus d'ailleurs. Ton regard doux semble cacher quelque chose. Une fois je t'ai vu avec un enfant. Plusieurs même si j'y pense plus. Tu les gardais je crois bien, a ta manière de leur parler. Tu étais dans le parc qui ce trouve juste en face de chez moi. Encore une fois, je n'ai pas eu assez de courage pour aller te parler pendant que tu t'amusais avec les enfants. Quand je vois sa, je remarque que même les enfants t'aiment... Et je t'aime aussi._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je l'ai regardé pendant un moment, la, immobile, me demandant pourquoi il n'était pas en cours. Je me demandais aussi si je devrais aller lui parler. Je n'osais pas. Plusieurs personnes dans cette école ont peur de moi. Il faut dire aussi que ma réputation m'a suivit jusqu'ici. Dison juste que j'avais le poing leste et que ma colère s'amusait pas prendre le contrôle de mon corps sans que je ne le veuille. J'avoue que depuis que je l'ai rencontré, on dirait que quelques choses ont changé en moi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Je t'aime aussi. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis. Enfin si, un. Mais un seul alors. Le seul qui fut assez brave pour venir me parler alors que j'avais clairement fait savoir a tout le monde que je n'en voulais pas. Jours après jours, il venait me parler pour me proposer de stupides défis. Mais il eu une grand part de mon respect juste pour cela. Quand j'ai changé d'école, je pensais sincèrement que je n'y ferais pas long feu. Et c'est la que je te vis pour la première fois. Tu m'as regardé et tu m'as souris. Depuis ce moment la, je me fais sage. Je fais même mes devoirs pour que tu sois fière de moi malgré le fait que tu ne me vois pas afin de pouvoir te voir chaque jour. Même les jours t'aime... Et je t'aime aussi._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il était toujours la malgré les 15 minutes passées. Dans quelques instants, la cloche allait sonner. Je redoutais ce moment car je ne pourrai plus avoir ce moment privilégié avec lui. Bien qu'il ignore totalement ma présence, je me retourna doucement tout en fermant les yeux, toutes pensées dirigées vers lui.

Des que je les ouvris pour le regarder à nouveau, je fus déçu de voir qui avait déserté sa place. J'allais partir lorsqu'on m'interpella. Je reconnu de suite sa voix si douce. Je me retourna et je le vis marchant dans ma direction avec un sourire.

-Bonjour.

Même le sons de sa voix est sublime à mes oreilles. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de penser ce genre de chose mais il faut dire que lui, il frôle la perfection. A mes yeux en tout cas et je suis pas mal sur que bien d'autres personnes pense la même chose que moi rien qu'a voir leur regard posé sur lui. Je ne devais pas laisser passé cette chance mais, malgré mon amour pour toi, mon corps refuse de réagir, trop habituer a cette solitude qui lui plaisait bien.

-Bonjour.

Ma voix est dure et froide, pas comme la sienne, douce et accueillante.

-Je t'ai vu par la fenêtre lorsque j'étais assit a l'arbre des âmes sœur. Je me demandais pourquoi tu n'étais pas en cours.

L'arbre des âmes sœur, c'est ainsi qu'on appelé l'arbre qui trône en maitre dans la cour car c'est la que ce retrouves souvent tout les couple de l'établissement. Et cette question qui sonnait drôlement dans ma tête puisque lui aussi n'était pas en cours.

-Je suis arrivé en retard. Et toi.

Il me semblait le voir baisser le regard et, rougissant, il me répondit tout de même.

-J'avais besoin d'air.

D'air? Soudain, je vis les cernes noirs sous ses yeux et la pâleur de son visage. Je me traita mentalement d'idiot de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être inquiet, moi qui ne le suis même pas pour moi-même.

-Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, je peux savoir pourquoi?

Il me regarda un instant avant de me faire un sourire dont lui seul à le secret. Une sourire qui vous faire croire que tout va bien, mais je ne suis pas dupe.

-Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas... Euh...

-Kakashi.

-Kakashi... C'est un bien beau nom.

Si je fus surpris et touché, je n'en montra rien. Je déteste que les autres voient mes sentiments. Je déteste qu'il me voie faible. Même si la personne qui est en face de moi est spéciale.

-Moi c'est...

-Iruka, je sais.

Je le vit rougir un peu et je ne pus empêcher ce sourire naitre sur mes lèvres qui sont cache par le foulard que je porte toujours au visage. Je ne l'ai jamais montré à personne. Pourquoi? Un simple caprice je dirais. Je vis qu'il allait recommencer a parler.

-Je suis désoler de te déranger, mais je me demandais. Depuis que vous êtes arrivé, nous ne nous sommes jamais parlé. Pourtant, nous sommes dans la même classe.

Je devrais peut-être lui dire que peu de gens souhaite que je lui parle. Disons juste que je suis quelqu'un de peu fréquentable et que tout le monde semble le savoir sauf lui bien sur. Il est l'innocence incarné. Je revois encore leurs regards. Enfin, maintenant qu'il est en face de moi, je peux au moins entendre sa voix.

-Mah! Il est assez difficile de t'approcher.

Je n'osais pas vraiment lui dire qu'à chaque fois que je passe tout près de lui, tout ceux qui sont ses ``amis`` me lancent des regards pas très accueillant. Autrefois, je les aurais tous envoyer valser mais, pour toi, je me retiens. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait une telle image de moi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Je t'aime aussi. A sa façon, il change le monde. Juste un sourire de toi et c'est comme aller au paradis. Non, je n'exagère en rien. C'est vraiment ce que je pense de toi. Je sais aussi que ton rêve c'est de devenir professeur. Je le sais, car je t'ai entendu le dire à celui qui est ton meilleur ami, Mizuki. Je suis sur que tu feras un excellent professeur. Tout le monde aimes t'écouté... Et je t'aime aussi._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Pourquoi dites vous que je suis difficile d'approche?

Tout de suite, je comprends ma bêtise. Je voyais bien tes yeux remplit d'incompréhension tout comme cette moue blessé sur ton si beau visage.

-Je sais que tu n'es... Enfin, ce sont les autres qui... Mah, laisse tombé...

Je me retournais avec regret. Je ne voulais plus faire semblant. Je croyais que lui parler me ferais plaisir, mais mon cœur battait si fort qu'il m'en faisait mal. Je l'aime et je voudrais tellement le lui dire mais il est impossible qu'il ne ressente ne serais-ce que la moitié de ce que je ressens pour lui. J'avais trop envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser. Et je me voyais mal lui dire que ce sont les autres qui, justement, m'empêchent d'assouvir mes désirs.

Je t'entendis prononcer mon nom a plusieurs reprise, qui sonnait comme une douce mélodie a mes oreilles alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte. Malgré ma brulante envie de me retourné pour te prendre dans mes bras en te voyant me courir après dans les corridors, je continuais ma marche rapide que tu avais mal à suivre. Le jeu était assez marrant mais il ne dura pas longtemps. La cloche annonçant la fin des cours venait de se faire entendre. Je t'ai relancé un regard désolé et pris la fuite lorsque je vis tes amis te rejoindre. Je pouvais sentir leurs regard remplit de reproche dans mon dos, mais je m'en fichais, j'avais enfin put te parler même si notre rencontre fut trop brève.

Tu n'es pas revenu me parler par après. Je t'ai un peu fui. Malgré le fait que je t'aime, il n'en reste pas moins que je suis ce que je suis. Je me rends bien conte que je ne suis pas la personne qu'il te faut. Je ne peux que te regardé, être heureux de ton bonheur parce que, finalement, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Le soir venue, je fus très heureux de retrouver mon chez moi. Ma maison était assez luxueuse grâce a l'héritage bien garnit que mon père m'a laisse avant de mourir. En fait, je pourrais vivre tout ma vie ici sans même que j'aie à travailler.

J'étais épuisé, malgré le fait que je n'ai pas fait grand chose. A peine eus-je temps de m'asseoir que le son du téléphone me fit sursauter. Sans même regarder l'afficheur, je savais déjà qui m'appelait.

-Bonsoir Itachi.

-Bonsoir a toi aussi, Kakashi. Je suis désoler de te dérangé.

-Tu ne me dérange pas.

-Bien. Je t'appelle car j'ai une faveur à te demander.

Itachi fait partie des rares personnes à qui je peux faire confiance. Il a été un point décisif dans ma vie. Sans lui, je serais surement dans la rue a fait je ne sais quoi. En gros, c'est lui qui m'a empêché des faires des bêtises.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien te refuser.

-Ouais mais la, j'ai l'impression d'abuser. Tu sais, il a l'aire de vraiment bien t'aimer et sa, ce n'est pas rien.

-Non, tu n'abuses pas. Sa me ferais plaisir de l'héberger chez moi.

Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. Nous n'avons pas besoin de beaucoup de mots pour nous comprendre.

-C'est une exception cette fois. Je ne sais pas quand je vais revenir.

-J'en prendrai bien soin.

-J'espère bien, c'est la seul famille qu'il me reste.

-Ne t'en fais donc pas.

-Très bien, je serais la dans quelques minute.

-Bien, je l'attends.

-Merci encore.

Une fois que j'eus raccroché, je m'assis sur le sofa en attendant qu'il arrive. Je fus très heureux même qu'il vienne chez moi car, au moins, je pourrai me changé les idées. Il était si mignon quand il s'y mettait. Bien sur qu'un jeune homme de 17 ans, jouer les baby-sitters avait quelque chose d'assez comique. Quelques minutes passèrent ans que je ne m'en rende compte et ce fut le klaxon de la voiture toute noir d'Itachi qui me sortit de mes pensés.

J'alla a la porte afin d'accueillir Sasuke, le petit frère d'Itachi et prit ses valise que le petit bonhomme de 5 ans avait de la difficulté à trainer. Itachi, de sa voiture, me fit un signe de la main avant de repartir. Je sentais le regard enfantin de Sasuke sur moi, mais je ne dis rien et le mena dans la chambre que j'avais faite juste pour lui.

Les parents d'Itachi et Sasuke ont été de grands chefs d'entreprise. Leur entreprise, Uchiwa Corp., était une entreprise judiciaire. Polices, juges, avocats, il y avait la toute la panoplie. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas très aimés dans le monde criminel. C'est pour ca qu'un beau jour, On les retrouva mort assassiné. Ils n'ont jamais retrouvé le coupable. Itachi avait alors obtenu la garde de son petit frère puisqu'il avait la majorité.

Itachi avait alors repris les reines de l'entreprise et comme il partait souvent en voyage d'affaire, il me laissait souvent Sasuke. D'habitude, il part seulement une fin de semaine mais la, j'ai l'impression que son voyage durera bien plus longtemps. Il avait l'aire bien tendu au téléphone.

-Kakashi.

Je baissai les yeux pour regarder le petit brun qui me faisait un petit sourire timide. Il était rare de le voir sourire celui-là. Je me descendis à sa hauteur pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Oui, qu'y a--t-il?

-Je... On pourrait aller au parc d'en face.

-Avec cette voix, je me voyais si mal lui dire non. Et puis, il faisait un temps superbe dehors. Ne penser pas que je sois un père attentionné. C'est tout le contraire. Je déteste les enfants. Il n'y a que lui que j'aime bien. Il est spécial.

-Bien sur. On mange et ensuite, on va se dégourdir les pattes.

-Ouais!

Le petit avait l'air si heureux que je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire sous mon écharpe. Je lui fis son repas préféré et, une fois la vaisselle terminé, je l'emmena au parc.

- Amuse-toi autant que tu le veux. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai sur ce banc d'accord?

-Hn.

Je le regarda s'éloigner pour aller vers les autres enfants alors que moi j'alla m'asseoir sur le banc le plus éloigner des autres. Toutes les mères présente mes regardaient bizarrement mais je m'en fichais totalement. Il faut dire que adolescent vivant dans une demeure immense qui emmène un gosse dans un parc, c'est très risible. Si en plus ce jeune homme a une allure assez désinvolte du genre, un jeans troué, un-t-shirt trop grand et un foulard sur le nez.

Je voyais Sasuke s'amuser avec les autres enfants, un en particulier. Il était facilement repérable à cause de ses cheveux bond comme le blé. J'étais assez loin des enfants, pourtant je pouvais voir, de la ou j'étais, le bleu des yeux de l'enfant. Je fus intrigué un moment, mais je détournais les yeux rapidement. Les jeux d'enfant de m'intéresse pas.

Après une heure de jeu, je rappela Sasuke afin de rentré à la maison. Il avait un énorme sourire sur le visage, un comme il n'avait jamais eu. Cela mis un peu de baume sur mon cœur trop noirci par le passé Il y a tant de chose que je regrette et la seule présence de ce bonhomme me le fait rappeler.

-Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait la connaissance de Naruto.

-Ah oui1 Comment il est?

-Il est génial. Un peu trop bavard et un air idiot sur le visage, mais je me suis fait beaucoup de plaisir avec lui. Il se faisait garder par la vieille dame du magasin. Il sera encore la demain, je pourrais aller le voir après la maternelle.

-Bien sur.

Il me fait aussi pensé que le bonheur ne tiens qu'a un fil. Au fond, j'aime bien m'occupé de cet enfant. Il me fait me sentir vivant. Comme avant. Comme avant quand mon père était la. Je berçais Sasuke comme mon père l'Avait fait avec moi. Une fois que le jeune enfant fut endormit, je le regarda un moment. Son souffle régulier avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Itachi avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir un petit frère aussi adorable que lui.

Finalement, je fis quelques travaux avant d'aller dormir. Comme toujours, mes pensées sont dirigées vers toi. Je ne pouvais pas, hélas m'en empêché. Malgré tout ce que tu pourrais penser de moi, je ne retournerai pas te parler. Je t'aime trop et je sais que je ne mérite pas ta présence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Je t'aime aussi. Les rêves que je fais, si tu n'y es pas, ils n'ont alors aucun sens pour moi. Tu as envahit ma vie a un tel point que tout ce que je fais c'est pour toi. Tes rêves, c'est mes rêves. Moi aussi, je deviendrai professeur. Et même si je ne te revois plus jamais, mon cœur sait qu'il serait satisfait. De par ce travail, je serai un peu plus proche de toi._

_Même ce travail t'aime... Et je t'aime aussi._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Et oui, je t'aime aussi...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fin du chapitre.

Alors, vous avez aimé?


	2. Chapter 2:Je me souviendrai toujours

Bonjours a tous!

Aujourd'hui je mets la suite de ma fic. Je remercie iPrinceBelphegor, Kagami Asura ainsi que Otllen-sama pour avoir laisser une review. Cette suis est différente du premier et j'espère que vous l'aimerai aussi.

Bonne lecture!

POV Iruka:

_Je me souviendrai toujours._

_Je me souviendrai toujours de son visage, de son regard. Un que je n'avais jamais vue avant. Dans mon petit monde merveilleux ou tout le monde est heureux. Je n'ai jamais de la difficulté a m'intégré, et bizarrement, partout ou je vais, je me fais aimé de tout le monde. Le plus dure dans tout sa, c'est de te voir, toi, complètement hors de ce monde, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je revois encore ton regard et ca, je m'en souviendrai toujours._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je me suis réveille ce matin encore trop tôt. Je me leva instinctivement et pris la direction de la chambre d'à coté. Je ne saurais vus dire comment j'ai su mais lorsque j'arriva, je vis tout de suite que ca n'allait pas.

-Naruto.

Je m'avança vers l'enfant en pleures caché sous ses couvertes, refusant catégoriquement d'en sortir. Malgré ca, je m'arma d'un sourire et posa ma main sur le dos de Naruto.

-Naruto, sors de la s'il te plait.

-Non.

Sa petite voix mutine était parsemée de sanglot. Cela me fit un peu mal au cœur. Je détestais voir un enfant pleurer, surtout si cet enfant est Naruto, mon Naruto.

-Naruto, tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Tous les enfants le font aussi.

-Plus à cinq ans.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, il arrive à tout le monde de mouiller son lit parfois.

-Oui, mais pas à toutes les nuits.

-Ca passera.

-Tu crois?

Deux yeux bleus sortir des sous la couverture pour ancré son regard dans le miens. Des yeux humides de chagrin.

-Bien sur. Tu verras. Je vais t'aider. Allez viens, on va te mettre des vêtements sec et propre, ensuite, je changerai tes draps.

-Dis, Ruka, t'es pas fâché hein?

-Mais bien sur que non, quelle question.

-Ruka.

-Oui.

-Merci.

Je lui fis un sourire et le prit dans mes bras le gardant tout de même a une distance respectable pendant qu'il riait. Ca me faisait bien plaisir qu'il a retrouvé son sourire bien que ce manège va recommencer le lendemain. Je sais que, malgré tout mes efforts, il ne parviendra sans doute jamais à ne pas mouiller son lit. Fichu maladie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Je me souviendrai toujours, avant de faire ta connaissance, de l'enfant que j'ai recueillit chez moi. J'étais pauvre mais c'est moi que tu voulais. J'étais tellement heureux, mais c'était sans savoir quel fardeau que tu portais. Depuis que je le sais, j'ai toujours peur que l'on t'enlève a moi car je sais que je ne pourrais pas subvenir a tes besoin médicaux et je m'en veux pour sa. Des l'instant ou tu es heureux, c'est parfait pour moi. Et pour toi aussi. Je me rappellerai toujours des mots que tu m'as dis ce matin la et je m'en souviendrai toujours._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une fois que Naruto fut chez la gardienne, une gentille vieille dame a la retraite qui aime bien aussi ce petit garnement, je commença à me préparer pour aller en cours. Bien que la chaleur ne m'enchante guère, je me devais d'y aller. Alors que je fermais à clé la porte de mon logement a petit budget, le facteur toussota.

-Monsieur, votre courrier.

Je le pris en lançant un merci. Je pris le chemin de l'école tout en ouvrant l'enveloppe. Je n'habite pas loin de l'établissement alors je venais de terminer la lettre lorsque je passa la grille. D'un coup, l'envie d'aller en cours avait totalement disparu de mon esprit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Je me souviendrai toujours du moment où je t'ai vu pour la première fois. Tu étais seul sur le bord de la grille. Tu avais l'air un peu perdu, éteint. Je ne savais pas ce a quoi tu pensais, mais lorsque nos regard se sont croisé, je t'ai sourit pour te souhaiter la bienvenu. Tu es parti. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. J'en ai même été attristé et je m'en souviendrai toujours._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

J'ignore combien de temps je suis resté la, sous cet arbre. Je sais que les cours ont commencé mais j'en ai que faire. Toutes ces personnes heureuses, je ne saurais les supporter. Toutes mes craintes ont été concrétisées. Les services sociaux vont mettre leur nez dans la façon d'éduquer Naruto. Ils risquent peut-être même me l'enlever. Comment vais-je faire à l' avenir? J'aime tellement ce petit garçon de 5 ans. Il est tout pour moi. Cette lettre maudite vient ternir le bonheur que j'essaye d'immiscer en douce dans ma vie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Je me souviendrai toujours de toi quand tu marches dans les couloirs de l'école. Tu semble perdu ou tu attends simplement quelques choses. Peut-être as-tu une autre vie à l'extérieur de l'école. Peut-être dévoiles-tu ton visage à la personne que tu aimes. Peut-être même embrasses-tu cette personne. Je souris a cette image car je me dis que toi aussi, tu as droit au bonheur. Comme toi, comme lui, comme moi et sa, je m'en souviendrai toujours._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Depuis plus que 15 minutes que je me sentais observer. Un regard persistant mais pas du tout méchant. Malgré tout le bon monde autour de moi, je sais qu'il y en a qui ne sont pas sincère a mon égard, mais je m'en moque. Il n'y a qu'avec Naruto que je me sens vraiment moi et pas ce mec populaire dont tout le monde veut être l'ami sans même chercher à le connaitre.

Je me décida enfin à regarder celui qui me regardait depuis longtemps. Je ne pu voir son visage car il c'était retourner. Je pris mon sac et y mis la lettre avant de partir a la rencontre de mon voyeur. Il faudrait peut-être que je lui dise que ses regards me dérangent. Une fois entré dans la cafétéria, quel ne fut pas ma surprise Le voir, lui, regarder dans le parc, la ou j'étais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Je me souviendrai toujours des premiers amis que j'ai eus. Bon, on ne pourrait pas vraiment dire qu'ils étaient des amis, ils me parlaient uniquement pour avoir des petits gâteaux que ma mère mettait dans mon repas. Tout le monde les adorait. Dans mes débuts, quand j'étais le petit nouveau, on ne m'appréciait pas beaucoup. C'est seulement lorsque qu'il y eu un cours de foot ou je me révélais être assez bon. Finalement, on m'a demandé de faire partit de l'équipe et je fis même gagné l'équipe au championnat. Des lors, a chaque match, toute l'école compte sur moi pour faire gagné l'équipe. Je n'ai qu'un seul vrai ami, Mizuki, et je m'en souviendrai toujours._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La cloche allait bientôt et je le voyais prendre ses affaire pour partir, je devais tenter quelque chose.

-Bonjour.

Un peu banale, c'est vrai, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. Mais voix était un peu tremblante et mes joues devaient surement être rouges. Je le regarda mieux alors et je me dis, pendant un instant, qu'il est beau malgré le foulard qui lui cache le bas du visage. Sa peau pale et fine ne demandait qu'a être connu. Je fus surpris qu'il me répondre:

-Bonjour.

Sa voix, qui avait quelque chose de froid, me fit froid dans le dos, Cependant, je continuais tout de même.

-Je t'ai vu par la fenêtre lorsque j'étais assit a l'arbre des âmes sœur. Je me demandais pourquoi tu n'étais pas en cours.

L'arbre des âmes sœur, c'est ainsi qu'on appelé l'arbre qui trône en maitre dans la cour car c'est la que ce retrouves souvent tout les couple de l'établissement. Et puis, je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui posais cette question idiote puisque moi même je n'y suis pas.

-Je suis arrivé en retard. Et toi.

En retard. Je ne fus pas surpris puisque ce n'est pas la première fois. Plus personne ne s'en plait puis que c'est comme une marque de commerce chez lui. On m'a un peu parler de sa personne. Mizuki m'a dit qu'il avait eu certain problème dans ses anciennes écoles et que je devrais me tenir loin de lui. Pourtant, maintenant, je n'ai pas envie de suivre son conseille. Ses yeux m'intriguent. Il m'intrigue. J'ai tellement envie de voir, de savoir. Je veux...

-J'avais besoin d'air.

Oui, d'air. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas su quoi lui dire d'autre. Je n'aime pas mentir et puis, je n'ai aucune raison de le faire.

-Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, je peux savoir pourquoi?

Non ce n'est pas indiscret, je n'ai simplement pas envie d'en parler. Je revois encore le visage d'ange de Naruto puis je repense tristement à la lettre qui m'est parvenu ce matin. Vais-je perdre sa garde?... Voyant son visage s'assombrir, je me fabriquant un sourire avant de lui dire:

-Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas... Euh...

Je venais de me rendre compte stupidement que je ne savais pas encore son nom. Heureusement pour moi, il comprit mon malaise.

-Kakashi.

Kakashi. Épouvantail. Quel drôle de nom. J'aime bien.

-Kakashi... C'est un bien beau nom.

Et je le pensais sincèrement. Je trouvais qu'il sonnait bien. Il était toujours devant moi, et pour une fois qu'il ne s'enfuyait pas, je voulais vraiment lui poser une question.

-Moi c'est...

-Iruka, je sais...

Il connaissait déjà mon nom. J'en fus très touché. Surement puisque je sentis mon sang affluer dans mes joues ce qui me donnait surement un aire stupide.

-Je suis désoler de te déranger, mais je me demandais. Depuis que vous êtes arrivé, nous ne nous sommes jamais parlé. Pourtant, nous sommes dans la même classe.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais enfin posé la question. C'est vrai quoi, j'ai toujours voulu lui parler seulement a chaque pas que je faisais vers lui, il partait pratiquement en courant dans le sens inverse, j'en étais toujours un peu blesser.

-Mah! Il est assez difficile de t'approcher.

J'ouvris de grands yeux à l'entente de cette réponse à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout. Jamais personne ne m'avait dit une telle chose. Je ne comprenais pas du tout le sens de sa phrase. C'était plutôt le contraire. J'aimais approcher les gens. C'était invraisemblable.

-Pourquoi dites vous que je suis difficile d'approche?

Je le vois passer une main nerveusement une main derrière sa tête avant de dire:

-Je sais que tu n'es... Enfin, ce sont les autres qui... Mah, laisse tombé...

Je le vis se retourné et partir en sens inverse comme il l'a toujours fait seulement je n'avais pas envie de le laisser faire cette fois. Une voix dans ma tête me disait que si je n'agissais pas maintenant, je n'aurais plus aucune chance de lui parler. Je ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi mon cœur battait si fort à m'en faire mal. Je n'entant pas ma voix pourtant je savais que je criais son nom.

Je courrais presque pour te rattraper. J'y aurait peut-être même parvenu si la cloche n'avait pas sonner. Je le vis me lancer un de ses regards désolé qu'il m'a toujours lancer avant de prendre la fuite. Je ne pus le suivre cette fois car Mizuki me prit par l'épaule pour me poser quelques questions.

-Iruka, pourquoi n'étais-tu pas en cours?

Mizuki était le seul au courant pour Naruto. Il sait puisqu'il était avec moi lorsque la tragédie était arrivée. Parmi tout ce monde, je ne voulais pas trop répondre, mais je savais qu'il comprendrait.

-Je vais avoir de la visite en fin de semaine.

Comme je le savais. Mon ami aux cheveux blanc compris tout de suite, les autres ne se posant pas trop de question.

-Tu veux que je vienne chez toi?

-Non, ca ira.

-Tu es sur.

-Oui.

Il y avait bien un problème avec lui et c'était qu'il était un peu protecteur avec moi et Naruto. Il aimait aussi ce bonhomme autant que moi et j'en étais heureux. Je suis sur que s'il devait arriver quelque chose, il pourrait toujours m'aider malgré le fait que je ne voulait pas de cet aide. Cependant, je le vit froncé les sourcils. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Que faisais-tu avec cette racaille d'Hatake.

Sur le moment, je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de me dire, mais une fois que j'eus digéré l'information, mon visage vira rouge de colère. Je que je détestais le plus dans la vie était bien que l'on juge sans connaitre.

-Qu'as-tu dis Mizuki? Cette racaille. Le connais-tu pour dire une chose pareille. Je lui ai parlé a l'instant et il n'a rien d'une racaille.

Sur ce, je partis furax a mon appartement, ne supportant guère plus cette ambiance de faux-valoir. Mon cœur battait a tout rompre et voila que je me mettais à courir jusqu'a mon chez moi comme si ma vie en dépendait. J'ouvris rapidement ma porte tout en commençants à manquer d'aire. J'ai beau être un sportif, n'empêche que parfois, il m'arrive d'avoir certaine crise lorsque j'ai un trop plein d'émotion.

L'appartement était bien vide sans la présence du blond dont je décidais d'aller le chercher. Il était encore tôt, peut-être n'avait-il pas encore mangé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Je me souviendrai toujours d'un moment précis de ma vie. Le regard qu'il m'a lancé lorsque je l'ai pris dans mes bras pour la première fois. Il était tout ce que j'avais toujours souhaité. Il était tout ce que j'avais toujours rêvé. Son histoire devenait mienne et j'allais enfin pouvoir avancer. Je t'avais toi, il ne me restait plus que lui. Il était une dernière chose que j'avais voulue avant... Et je m'en souviendrai toujours._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

J'ai passé une agréable après-midi avec Naruto. C'est toujours agréable avec lui. Son rire et ses yeux pétillant, jamais ont ne peut vivre tel bonheur sans penser que c'est un rêve. Malgré sa, je n'ai pu empêcher une penser courir vers toi. Si distant, je me demander ce que tu avais pour toujours me fuis ainsi alors que j'essaye simplement d'être ton ami. Si tu ne veux pas de mon amitié, pourquoi ne pas me le dire simplement. Mais bon, j'ai compris maintenant, je ne t'embêterai plus.

A 18 heures, je retournais Naruto chez sa gardienne pour que je puisse aller travailler. Un petit emploi dans une école primaire non loin de la. Concierge de nuit, c'est déjà sa.

-Dis Ruka, tu ne renteras pas tard?

-Non, je devrais finir vers 1 heure du matin.

-Tu me réveilleras pour que tu puisses me raconter une histoire.

-Je ne crois pas, non.

Je voyais les yeux de mon petit blondinet se remplit d'eau et je redoutais ses pleures. Naruto avait beau être adorable, ses crises n'en étaient pas moins effrayantes.

-Mais tu sais ce que je vais faire?

Les lèvres du bambin cessèrent de trembler tout en faisait non de sa tête.

-Lorsque j'arriverai de travailler, je viendrai dormir avec toi et je te ferai un gros câlin.

-C'est vrai?

-Bien sur, maintenant, sois sage et je reviendrai plus vite.

-Bien, j'attendrai ton retour alors.

Je ne pouvais que sourire face à l'innocence de cet enfant. On ne dirait même pas qu'il est atteint d'une maladie. Je suis sure qu'il deviendra un enfant formidable.

Je du me séparé a contre cœur de mon enfant car je devais aller gagne mon salaire sans quoi nous devrions surement vivre a la rue. A coup sur que si cela arrivait, on m'enlèverait mon Naruto. Je suis peut-être égoïste, mais je crois que je ne pourrais pas survivre si on me l'enlevait.

Quel ne fut pas ma surprise de voir que, a mon arrivé a l'école, il y avait une autre personne qui faisait mon boulot. J'allai de suite voir le patron qui était encore la a cette heure tardive pour réglé ce problème.

-Monsieur?

Je vis l'homme bedonnant me regarder longuement avant de soupirer. Puis, il me dit sur un ton qu'il voulait désoler.

-Je suis vraiment navré Iruka, mais j'ai trouvé quelqu'un de plus disponible que toi, il fait des heures de jour et il demande à être beaucoup moins payer que toi. Ce me fait de la peine et crois-moi, je suis sincèrement désoler, mais te service ne sont plus demander ici désormais.

Je suis resté sans voix un bon moment avant de me réveiller. Sa ne pouvait être vrai, sa ne devait pas être vrai. Qu'allait-il devenait? Qu'allaient-ils devenir? Je pouvais sentir des larmes couler sur mes joues pendant que je m'enfuyais dans le parc. Pendant un moment, je me demandais ce que j'avais fait de mal pour en arrivé la.

Tout ce que j'avais, je l'offrais a ce petit bonhomme, si je n'ai plus rien, que vais-je lui donner? Finalement, je me demande s'il ne serait pas une bonne idée de le confier à quelqu'un d'autre. De toute façon, lorsque les services sociaux arriveront, ils verront bien que je n'ai plus d'emploi et plus rien pour subvenir aux besoins de l'enfant. Que vais-je faire?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Je me souviendrai toujours de ce jour ou mon cœur a battu pour toi sans que je ne le sache vraiment. Je me souviendrai aussi du jour ou tout à débouler pour moi. Oui je suis quelqu'un de populaire à l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur de moi, je suis tellement seul. Je crois que si personne ne viens m'aider pour me sauver, je crois que je ne saurais m'en sortir. Oui, je me souviendrai toujours de toi comme un dernier souvenir que l'on chérit car se sera peut-être le dernier que j'aurai. Finalement, m'a vie n'aura été qu'un échec depuis le début. A quoi bon vive encore si notre seule raison de vivre doit s'en aller. Je m'en souviendrai toujours._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et oui, je m'en souviendrai toujours.

Voila la fin... Des reviews?


	3. Chapter 3:Je me battrai pour toi

Bonjour a tous.

Voila un autre chapitre de publié.

Merci a tout ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review... Ca me fait très très plaisir.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant...

Bonne lecture...

_Je me battrai pour toi!_

_Je me battrai pour toi. Comme le guerrier qui se bat pour son roi. Tu es comme le roi des cieux. Celui que tout le monde veux suivre. Celui en qui tout le monde veut croire. Quand tu fermes les yeux et que tu vas de l'avant, tout ton peuple a envie de faire pareil. Tu es comme le soleil d'un chaud été. Tu es l'ombre fraiche lors d'une journée trop chaude, tout le monde a besoin de toi... Et c'est pour sa que je me battrai pour toi..._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Le soleil de ce matin réchauffe ma peau claire. Sasuke a insisté pour aller dire au revoir a une de ses amis qu'il c'était fait dans le parc une semaine plus tôt. J'avais peine a croire qu'il pouvait avoir forgé un lien avec une autre enfant en si peu temps, mais les enfants sont si sensible. Je n'ai pas pu résister à ses larmes. C'est qu'il sait s'y faire le petit bonhomme.

Arrivé alors devant la maison, enfin, ce que l'on pouvait appeler comme tell, Sasuke me dépassa pour entrer. Je le rattrapa à temps pour voir un homme ouvrir la porte à laquelle il venait de frapper. IL me semblait le connaitre.

Oui, malgré ses cheveux brun lâché sur ses épaules, je pouvais clairement voire cette cicatrice qui lui barrait le nez ainsi que son sourire. Un sourire qui n'était pas du tout joyeux en ce moment. Je me demandait pourquoi d'ailleurs.

J'avançais lentement, il ne m'avait toujours pas vu. Sasuke, excité comme une punaise de revoir son ami Naruto, ne fit a peine un salut a cet homme avant d'aller rejoindre le petit blond qui se trouvait dans le salon. Puis, nos regards se croisèrent. Il semblait penser que je n'étais qu'un mirage a la vue de son regard désorienter.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Je me battrai pour toi, pour te préserver, pour te garder. Il y a en toi une force que tu ne connais sans doute pas. Une force que tu guide à travers les autres. J'ai vu ton regard remplit d'amour. Mais j'ai vu aussi celui de la peur. Je combattrai tout une armée juste pour te revoir sourire à nouveau. Oui, je me battrai pour toi._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Je ris un peu sous mon écharpe tout en me dirigeant vers lui. Je lui fis un salut de la tête et je pus constater a quel point il était encore plus beau lorsqu'il portait ses cheveux lâchés. Ses yeux noisette me regardaient mais je ne parlais toujours pas. Je ne le voulais pas.

La surprise de le savoir la m'avait aussi coupé la parole je crois. Il restait planté la comme moi même. Je dois dire que ca me faisait bien bizarre de le voir ainsi hors de l'école. Seulement, puisque nous ne pouvions pas rester ainsi, je décida de prendre la parole.

-Heu... Bonjour.

Je le sortis de sa torpeur car en entendant ma voix, il eut un sursaut.

-Bon... Bonjour, Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?

Sa voir était claire mais aussi hésitante. Je vis derrière lui les enfants qui s'amusait avec des regards un peu triste. Quoi de plus normal lorsqu'on sait qu'un ami va nous quitté. Bon. Je devais bien avouer que rester planté la sans rien dire n'avait rien de très chic ce pourquoi je décidais de lui répondre le plus simplement possible dans mon état.

-Je suis venu accompagner Sasuke, qui habite chez moi pendant un moment, à dire au revoir a un nouvel ami. Quel dommage, il avait l'aire de bien l'aimer.

Je vis sur le visage d'Iruka une sorte d'ombre passer. Son regard se dirigea vers le sol et je devinais un malaise. Ais-je dis quelque chose de mal? Puis, soudain, je compris. C'était si évident. Le rouge de ses yeux et l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais voulais tout dire.

-Tu es le père de l'enfant?

Ce n'était pas une question mais je voulais simplement m'assurer que j'avais raison. Son regard se leva automatiquement sur moi et me fit un petit sourire.

-Pas génétiquement, mais c'est tout comme. Enfin, plus maintenant.

-Pourquoi?

C'était sortit tout seul. Mon étonnement de le savoir père est partit aussi vite qu'il est venu. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de poser cette question et je m'en sentais presque mal. Qu'est-ce que qui m'as pris? Ce n'est même pas de mes affaires. Mais je ne pouvait empêcher mon cœur de trembler d'inquiétude à ton égard.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Je me battrai pour toi. Ce sentiment qui est au fond de moi te cri tout son amour. Ne le vois-tu pas? Tout cet amour qui ne rêve que d'être dévoiler au grand jour. Tout cet amour rien que pour toi. Je t'aime ne le vois-tu pas? Ne te laisser pas aller dans ce désespoir car sinon je sens que je vais dépérir avec toi. Je me battrai pour toi._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Il soupira longuement avant de se tournée vers les deux enfants.

-Naruto, Veux-tu amener Sasuke dans ta chambre s'il te plait?

-Oui, Ruka.

Je le vit se tourner vers moi avant de me prendre par le poignet et m'amener dans le petit salon. Il prit le soin de fermer la porte avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je voyais bien qu'il appréhendait le moment ou il me dirait tout, comme s'il avait peur que je le juge pour quoi que ce soit. Au plus profond de moi, je savais que c'était quelque chose de grave.

Je le vit soupirer avant de commencer à parler.

-Tu veux t'asseoir?

-Non merci, sa ira.

-Pour tout t'avouer, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de t'en parler, mais je sens que si je ne parle pas à quelqu'un je vais craquer.

Ca avait l'air sérieux et je voyais dans ses yeux toute l'inquiétude du monde. Je me rapprocha sans réellement m'en rendre compte. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Soudain, j'eus peur de ce qu''il allait me dire. Je n'étais plus sur de vouloir entendre. Mais comme il le dit, je ne pouvais partir, il avait besoin de parler, il avait besoin de moi.

-Alors, vas-y, parle! Je suis sur que sa va te faire du bien.

Il me fit un faible sourire qui disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je suis pauvre et orphelin. Personne pour m'aider, je croule sous les dettes et je peux à peine m'occuper de moi-même. Depuis que Naruto est entré dans ma vie, je me suis tant battu pour lui. J'ai vu ses parents mourir sous mes yeux et ce sont eux qui m'ont demandé de m'occuper de leur seul enfant.

Il se tut subitement tout en gardant son regard piqué vers le sol. J'a Une boule dans l'estomac, je fit un autre pas en sa direction tout en l'intimant de ma présence de continuer, ce qu'il fit.

-Je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à abandonner Naruto. Il est le soleil de mes nuits. Cet enfant est le bien incarné malgré sa maladie. Car oui, il est malade. C'est mental. Les médecins disent qu'il ne grandira jamais normalement. Qu'il restera un enfant pour le restant de sa vie. Moi je n'en crois pas un mot. Malgré son jeune âge, Naruto est très intelligent.

Cette confession me consternât. Le petit était malade et il consentait à l'élever. Tout cet amour pour cet enfant, je l'enviais presque. J pouvais voir dans les yeux d'Iruka tout l'amour qu'il lui portrait. Je me dis aussi que j'aimerais qu'il me regarde de la même façon.

-Les parents de Naruto ont été pour moi ma seconde famille. Leurs assassinats m'ont causé beaucoup de peine. Jamais au grand jamais je n'avais pensé revivre une telle souffrance. C'est pourquoi je ne veux pas faire vivre sa a Naruto. Quand il a perdu ses parents, il a miss à foi en moi. Cependant, je ne peux pas luter contre ceux qui sont plus fort que moi malgré la force de mon amour. J'ai beau aimé Naruto, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il sera mieux protéger s'il est loin de moi.

-C'est faux.

Cette phrase est sortit toute seule, mais mon regard est dure. Comment peut-on dire sa. Naruto a surement besoin de lui comme il n'a jamais eu besoin de personne d'autre auparavant. Je ne voulais pas lui donner raison. Je voyais sont regard remplit d'incompréhension.

-Je ne crois pas que parce qu'il sera loin de toi qu'il en sera davantage heureux. Je vois bien moi que cet enfant a besoin de toi. Je suis sure que tu as autant besoin de lui.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Je me battrai pour toi. Pour toutes les idées que tu as, je ne ferai que ressortir les meilleurs. Tu es quelqu'un que l'on mérite à connaitre et je l'avoue, mon amour pour toi est aussi une obsession. Les blessures de mon cœur s'aggravent lorsque tu te fais du mal. Cesse donc de dire des bêtises et regarde dans le font de mes yeux, tu y verras peut-être quelque chose que je n'arriverai sans doute jamais à te dire. Je me battrai pour toi._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Bien que je ne sache pas trop ce que je disais, je savais su moins que mes paroles avaient atteint Iruka. Je venais de me rendre compte que je ne savais rien de sa vie et qu'il venait de me confier son plus grand secret. Jamais je ne serais douté qu'il s'occuperait d'un enfant... Tout comme moi. C'est fou comme la vie peu réserver aux gens. Mais comme mon père me l'a si bien dit avant de partir; mieux vaut remettre sa vie entre les mains du destin, c'est toujours mieux qu'entre celle des humain.

-Tu... Je... Pourquoi dit tu ca? De toute façon, il devra partir ce soir et je ne pourrais rien faire pour empêcher sa.

Je ferma les yeux. Il avait raison. Se regard si triste me bouleversait tellement que j'avais aussi envie de pleurer. Jamais je n'aurais pensé aimer quelqu'un au point de ressentir sa douleur. Mais pourquoi les malheurs arrivent toujours à ceux qui ont le plus a donné. Je voudrais tellement prendre sa place.

-Tout sa pour dire que j'ai perdu le seul travail que je pouvait m'offrir a cause mon emploi du temps assez charger et que je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire.

Il baissa son regard. Je sentais mon cœur battre vraiment fort dans ma poitrine. J'avais mal. Mal comme je n'ai jamais eu. J'avais mal pour lui, avec lui. Je tendis ma main, pris de courage, et la plaça sur la joue si douce qu'Iruka. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, peut-être tentais-je de lui insufflé du courage, de la force. Au moment ou j'allais parler, mon téléphoné se mit à sonner de cette sonnerie qui indique que l'appelle est important.

Je le regardais un moment avant qu'il se mette à sourire.

-Vas-y, tu peux répondre. De toute façon, j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à faire avant le départ de Naruto. Je t'envoie Sasuke.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que je le vois se retourné et partir dans la chambre. Le téléphone persistait à sonner alors je répondis qu'une vois assez déplaisante pour faire comprendre a mon interlocuteur que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour me déranger.

-Oui, Itachi.

Je sais qu'il ne sera même pas affecté pas ce ton de voix.

-Bonjours Kakashi. Je veux juste te dire que je viens chercher Sasuke. J'ai une surprise pour lui. Par contre, je te le ramène demain soir. Je risque te partir pour un plus long laps de temps. Peut-être bien 2 mois.

Je soupirai lentement Bien que j'aimais vraiment Sasuke, n'empêche que je n'aimais pas être ainsi bousculé. Mais comme Itachi était un ami proche, je me devais de l'aider.

-Bien.

-A tout de suite.

Je raccrochai puis je vis Sasuke revenir vers moi avec un sourire triste.

-Aller, ton frère vient te chercher, il a une surprise pour toi.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.

Je fus surpris. D'habitude, il sautait de joie à l'entente d'une surprise.

-Mais pourquoi. Après, il se peut que tu ne vois pas ton frère pendant un mois et peut-être même plus.

Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur et mis mes mains sur ses épaules. Je ne vis pas cependant les deux paires de yeux qui nous observaient de la chambre.

-Sasuke, écoute-moi, tu vas aller avec ton frère et après...

-Non, je ne veux pas y aller. Je veux rester ici avec Naruto.

Je pensais que ca allait être bien plus difficile. D'habitude, il me suivait sans s'opposer mais la, il faut croire que son amitié avec Naruto était trop forte. Je ne pouvais le laisser comme sa, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Je viens de le rencontrer.

Devant son visage triste et son regard colérique mais déterminer, je me dis vraiment que je me devais de faire quelque choses... Main quoi?

Sasuke venait de partir avec son frère. Il était un peu boudeur, mais lorsqu'il vit son frère, il changea du tout au tout. Son regard c'était illuminé et il avait suivit son frère sans hésitation. Enfin seul, je me mit à repenser à la situation d'Iruka. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui. Ca en était presque vital. Je ne devais pas rester la a rien faire.

Je me mis à regarder ma grande maison silencieuse. Si silencieuse. Si grande. Soudain, je réalisa. Voila ce que je pouvais faire pour lui. Oui, je me devais d'essayer. Je me devais de le convaincre. Je sortis a l'extérieur en commença ma course. Je ne devais pas arriver trop tard. Je me devais d'arriver à temps. Je courrais aussi rapidement que je le pouvais, sans toute fois m'essouffler. Comme si le fait d'aider me donnait toute l'énergie nécessaire pour parvenir a mes fins.

Peu de temps après, je vis enfin son logement. Il y avait aussi une voiture que je n'avais pas vue tout a l'heure. J'avais un peu peur alors j'accélérais le pas comme je le pu. Justement, je vis un petit bonhomme blond pleurer a chaudes larmes pendant qu'une femme un peut potelée tentait de la faire sortir de la maison. Mais ce qui me fit le plus mal, ce fut les larmes d'Iruka, a genou dans le corridor, tenant toujours la petite main libre de Naruto. Est-ce trop tard? Je devais agir maintenant.

-ATTENDER!

Je les vis tous lever leurs regard sur moi. Surtout le tiens, surpris. Je m'approcha rapidement et prit la main de Naruto qui pleurait toujours. Je m'accroupi a sa grandeur et lui dit:

-Tu ne veux pas quitter Iruka?

Il me fit non de la tête, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Je lui fis un sourire.

-Alors tu n'auras pas à le faire.

Brusquement, je retira sa petit main de celle de la grosse femme qui en paru offusquer.

-Mais de que; droit osez-vous?

-Du doit que je prends. Cet enfant n'ira nulle part.

Je pouvais voir ton regard derrière moi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher un sourire. Je suis sur que sa va te plaire.

-Oui, je sais que je n'ai rien à voir dans tout sa, mais je suis au courant de la situation. Il se trouve que je ne suis pas d'accord avec votre décision d'enlever cet enfant à Iruka. Il l'aime profondément.

-Croyez-moi, je n'ai aucun doute quant a l'amour que monsieur Umino porte a cet enfant, seulement, il n'a pas les moyen adéquat pour le faire vivre.

-Je voyais son sourire narquois qui me donnait presque envie de vomir. Elle tenta de reprendre la main de Naruto, mais je l'en empêcha encore une fois.

-Pour ce qui est des moyens, il n'y a plus à s'en faire.

-Pardon!

Ta voix derrière moi me fit me retourné. Je tentais de te montré tout mon amour. Je te fis un clin d'œil afin de te faire comprendre que j'ai un plan et qu'il faudra que tu joue le jeu. Tu me souris, tu as comprit.

-Je suis le compagnon d'Iruka.

Je sais que la femme a été surprise de ce que je viens de lui dire. N'empêche que son sourire ne disparaissait toujours pas. ;

-Et alors? Le problème reste le même. Vous n'avez pas l'argent nécessaire pour lui venir en aide.

-Je crois que vous ne me connaissez pas, Madame. Je suis Kakashi Hatake, fils du grand Sakumo Hatake, le millionnaire. Et oui, j'ai hérité de sa fortune. Je ne manque pas d'argent comme ce garçon ne manque pas d'amour. Il restera avec Iruka, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Je me battrai pour toi. Comme le guerrier qui se bat pour son roi. Tu es comme le roi des cieux. Celui que tout le monde veux suivre. Celui en qui tout le monde veut croire. Quand tu fermes les yeux et que tu vas de l'avant, tout ton peuple a envie de faire pareil. Tu es comme le soleil d'un chaud été. Tu es l'ombre fraiche lors d'une journée trop chaude, tout le monde a besoin de toi... Et c'est pour sa que je me battrai pour toi..._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Dans mon cœur et de mon corps... Et oui, je me battrai pour toi... Encore...

Voici la fin du chapitre...

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4:Je te respecte

Bonjour a tous!

Je poste alors de quatrième chapitre de ma fic…

Je suis très contente qu'elles vous plaisent et aussi, je tenterai de poster plus rapidement.

Merci a tout ceux et celle qui me laisse une review, c'est très apprécier.

Bonne lecture.

_Je te respecte._

_Je te respecte. Tu m'as toujours semblé humble. Je sais qu'il se cache quelque chose sous cette épaisse carapace. Je sais aussi que tu souffres en silence. Un peu comme moi. Je ne le savais pas. Je ne l'ai pas su. C'est vrai que tu ne parlais pas beaucoup. Ça n'a pas vraiment changé d'ailleurs. Seulement, j n'ai pas besoin de t'entendre pour te comprendre. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Mais pour sa, je te respecte._

_oOoOoOoOoOoO_

Le moment est venu pour moi de te faire mes adieux. Moi qui t'avais promis que tu n'aurais plus jamais a souffrir, j'ai failli a ma promesse. J'ai si mal de voir encore des larmes couler sur ton si beau visage d'enfant. Je sais que tu m'en veux et c'est normal, je m'en veux aussi. Si je ne peux m'empêcher de te faire souffrir, c'est alors que je ne te mérite pas. Tu sera heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi j'en suis sur.

Je ne te demanderai pas de pardonner ma faiblesse. Comment le pourrais-tu? Tu sais, ne le prend pas mal, mais tu es trop jeune pour comprendre. Moi-même j'ai de la misère à comprendre ce qui se passe. Je sais que mes yeux sont pleins de larmes. Ils brillent pour toi. Je serre dans mes mains ton sac de voyage. Il contient si peu de chose. Les seules que j'ai pu t'offrirent. Les dernières choses qu'il te reste.

Je te vois venir vers moi, les yeux rageurs. Pourtant, rien n'est agressif en toi. Tu es l'être le plus doux que connaissent cette terre. Jamais au grand jamais tu ne pourrais dire des méchancetés ou faire le mal. Je le sais très bien, pourtant, aujourd'hui, je le mérite amplement. Alors pourquoi tu ne viens que pour me prendre dans tes bras si fin. Pourquoi me serres-tu ainsi alors que je te fait tant de peine, toi l'enfant que j'étais censé protéger.

-Ruka, est-ce tu as mal ? Tu vas guerir bientot ?

Le silence est ma seule réponse. Non, je ne le pense pas. On ne me laissera pas te revoir. Ils m'ont laissé une chance et je n'ai pas réussit a leur montré que j'était capable d'élever un enfant comme toi. Tu n'es pas comme les autre, non. Tu es un ange tombé du ciel mais c'est la mauvaise personne qui t'a recueillit. Tout ce que je t'ai offert sous ce toit ne fut que tristesse et faux espoir.

-Je ne sais pas, Naruto. Je ne sais pas.

Je refermais tout de même mes bras contre ton corps chaud dans la ferme intention de toujours me rappeler de ta douce chaleur. Un enfant comme toi y'en a pas d'autre mais je tiens a garder comme souvenir de toi, le bonheur de t'avoir tenu dans mes bras.

J'entendis des pas dans le couloir mais je n'y fis pas attention. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'on frappa a ma porte que je consenti a me libéré de ma douce prison pour aller ouvrit. Qu'elle ne fut ma surprise lorsque je vis un jeune garçon qui a a peu près le même age que toi qui s'y tenait fièrement.

Il regarda derrière moi et, ne me saluant même pas, se dirigea dans tes bras, Naruto, tout en riant. Naruto avait l'air très heureux de le voir. Je crois que ce fut pour sa que je ne dis rien. Un autre ami a qui il devrait faire ses adieux. Puis, j'entendis un léger rire flotter dans le vent. Je levai mon visage et fut très surpris de voir Kakashi venir vers moi.

Aucun son ne voulait sortir de ma bouche. Son regard est ancré dans le mien. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de l'observer. Notre commun silence dura encore quelques secondes avant que l'autre se décide à le rompre.

-Heu... Bonjour.

Sa voix est un peu hésitante et aussi, je remarquai qu'il a un peu hésité. Mes cheveux bougèrent un peu à cause d'un courant d'air avant que je ne pose la question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis que je l'avais vu.

-Bon... Bonjour, Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?

Question très stupide, j'en conviens. Surtout au vu de sa réponse qui semblait bien plus qu'évidente.

-Je suis venu accompagner Sasuke, qui habite chez moi pendant un moment, à dire au revoir à un nouvel ami. Quel dommage, il avait l'aire de bien l'aimer.

A cette phrase, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être triste. Je baisse mon regard afin qu'il ne devine rien mais je crois que c'est peine perdue. Je sentis mes yeux me picoter un peu mais je me ressaisit juste a temps.

-Tu es le père de l'enfant?

Je levai automatiquement le regard sur lui, un peu surpris. Je souris tout de moins pour lui montrer que tout va bien.

-Pas génétiquement, mais c'est tout comme. Enfin, plus maintenant.

-Pourquoi?

Cette question innocente me fit mal au cœur, sans toutefois le dévoiler. Je devais me montrer fort. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. Tout mon âme me hurlait de pleurer, de fondre en larmes, de toute sortir cette peine qui ronge tout en moi comme une tempête qui dévaste tout sur son passage.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Je te respecte car tu as su poser les bonnes questions au bon moment. Je sais aussi que tu ne l'avais pas prévu. Quel personne tu es pour agir comme tu l'as fait. Cet journée la, tu as été comme le héro que j'ai attendu toute ma vue. On m'a sauvé et je suis heureux que ce soit toi qui l'as fait. Mon corps se consumait et toi, tu as éteint ces flammes qui me torturaient depuis quelques années. Maintenant, je peux retrouver le bonheur, celui que j'avais perdu en chemin. C'est pour sa que je te respecte._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Je soupira longuement avant de me tournée vers Naruto et l'autre qui devait s'appeler Sasuke.

-Naruto, Veux-tu amener Sasuke dans ta chambre s'il te plait?

-Oui, Ruka.

Sa petite voix claire avait quelque chose de triste mais je n'en fis pas plus de cas. J'agrippai le poignet de Kakashi pour l'emmener dans le petit salon miteux. Je prit soin de fermer la porte avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. La peur me tenaille les entrailles. Que va-t-il penser de moi après lui avoir tout avouer. J'ai peur oui, mais ais-je sincèrement le choix. J'ai vraiment besoin d'en parler.

Je soupirai comme pour me donner du courage, puis me vida le cœur.

-Tu veux t'asseoir?

-Non merci, sa ira.

Je fais seulement du mieux que je peux.

-Pour tout t'avouer, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de t'en parler, mais je sens que si je ne parle pas à quelqu'un je vais craquer.

J'étais assez inquiet. Parler de tout a un étranger. Pourquoi en étais-je rendu la. Est-ce à cause de ma faiblesse de ne pas être capable d'entreprendre quelque chose sans avoir besoin de l'aide des autres. A l'école, si je suis si populaire, c'est uniquement parce que les gens m'aiment bien, que je sois moi-même. Si je suis reconnu en fait, c'est grâce a la seule chose que je puisse bien faire en se monde, c'est-à-dire, aimer tout le monde malgré leurs différences.

-Alors, vas-y, parle! Je suis sur que sa va te faire du bien.

Je luis sourit bien faiblement avant de fermer a nouveau mon visage.

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je suis pauvre et orphelin. Personne pour m'aider, je croule sous les dettes et je peux à peine m'occuper de moi-même. Depuis que Naruto est entré dans ma vie, je me suis tant battu pour lui. J'ai vu ses parents mourir sous mes yeux et ce sont eux qui m'ont demandé de m'occuper de leur seul enfant.

Je me tus subitement tout en dirigeant mon regard vers le sol. Je le vis faire un pas dans ma direction. J'appréhende un peu, mais après l'avoir vu me faire signe de continuer, je fus soulagé.

-Je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à abandonner Naruto. Il est le soleil de mes nuits. Cet enfant est le bien incarné malgré sa maladie. Car oui, il est malade. C'est mental. Les médecins disent qu'il ne grandira jamais normalement. Qu'il restera un enfant pour le restant de sa vie. Moi je n'en crois pas un mot. Malgré son jeune âge, Naruto est très intelligent.

J'étais très fier de Naruto. C'est bien vrai qu'il n'est pas le plus vite des enfants de son age, mais n'empêche qu'il est le plus mignon et le plus adorable. Il est toujours debout à 7 heures avec un grand sourire, il est rarement de mauvaise humeur et il aime réconforter les gens quand ils ne vont pas bien. Jamais il ne laisse tombé et il fait beaucoup d'effort pour s'améliorer.

-Les parents de Naruto ont été pour moi ma seconde famille. Leurs assassinats m'ont causé beaucoup de peine. Jamais au grand jamais je n'avais pensé revivre une telle souffrance. C'est pourquoi je ne veux pas faire vivre sa a Naruto. Quand il a perdu ses parents, il a miss à foi en moi. Cependant, je ne peux pas luter contre ceux qui sont plus fort que moi malgré la force de mon amour. J'ai beau aimé Naruto, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il sera mieux protéger s'il est loin de moi.

-C'est faux.

Je levai mon regard vers Kakashi. Je le vis en profonde réflexion. Je l'interrogeai du regard. Je ne comprenais pas son point de vue.

-Je ne crois pas que parce qu'il sera loin de toi qu'il en sera davantage heureux. Je vois bien moi que cet enfant a besoin de toi. Je suis sure que tu as autant besoin de lui

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO _

_Je te respecte pour avoir su m'ouvrir les yeux. Pour m'avoir montré que la vie valait d'être vécu. On m'a dit un jour qu'on trouve l'or une fois qu'on arrête de le chercher. Avec toi, je suis devenu le plus riche des hommes et je ne te parle pas de bien matériels. Aucun regard en arrière, je ne regrette pas ma décision alors oui, je te respecte._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Pourquoi s'amuse-t-il à tourner le couteau dans la plaie? La simple douleur de le voir s'en aller loin de moi ne suffisait pas? Je suis si mal a cette idée et mon cœur est prêt à sortir de ma poitrine pour fuir cette douleur qui le harcèle.

-Tu... Je... Pourquoi dit tu ça? De toute façon, il devra partir ce soir et je ne pourrais rien faire pour empêcher sa.

Je déteste ma voix en ce moment. Je déteste me montrer si faible devant lui. Lui que je connais a peine. Que je ne connais même pas à dire vrai. Personne ne peut ressentir ce que je ressens en ce moment. Mais pourquoi les malheurs s'abattent sur ceux qui ont déjà assez souffert.

-Tout sa pour dire que j'ai perdu le seul travail que je pouvait m'offrir a cause mon emploi du temps assez charger et que je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire.

Je baissai mon regard. Tout sa n'avait vraiment aucun sens. Que devais-je faire alors que tout mon monde s'écroule autour de moi. Cette fois, je n'ai décidément aucune chance de m'en sortir. Soudain, je sentis quelque chose de froid mais doux sur ma joue. Quelques secondes me fallu pour que je comprenne ce qui ce passait. Il avait posé sa main sur ma joue. Son regard dans les miens, je pouvais y lire tellement d'émotions. Ça me bouleversait. J'avait personne ne s'en était pas autant pour moi. Pas même Mizuki.

Mon cœur ce mis a battre encore plus fort. Je sentis aussi mon sang affluer dans mes joues pour prendre cette jolie couleur rosée. Depuis quand les inconnus me font me sentir si bien. Sans savoir pourquoi, je sentir le courage revenir peu a peu. Si je devais perdre Naruto, alors je me promis de tout faire pour le récupéré. Tout sa, grâce a lui.

Alors que je le sentis sur le point de parler, son téléphone sonna. Son regard changea de surpris a déçu, de déçu a colérique. Ainsi je vis que cet appelle inopportun devait être sans doute important pour lui. Je lui souris alors.

-Vas-y, tu peux répondre. De toute façon, j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à faire avant le départ de Naruto. Je t'envoie Sasuke.

Je n'attends pas et fonce directement dans la chambre, enfin, ancienne chambre de Naruto.

Je détestais cette sensation d'échapper à la situation. Comme si tout le monde s'amusait à rire de moi.

-Sasuke, il est temps pour toi de partir.

Mon cœur se serra lorsque je vis le petit brun serrer très fort dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir. Je sais qu'il aurait vraiment préféré rester mais puisqu'il était temps pour lui de s'en aller, et étant d'un naturel poli, le petit se leva pour rejoindre son tuteur non sans avoir regarder mon petit Naruto une dernière fois.

Je rejoignis Naruto mais celui-ci se dirigea vers la porte sans un mot. Je pensait qu'il voulais suivre Sasuke cependant, il s'immobilisa a la porte de ce qui fut sa chambre. Je m'accroupis à coté de lui, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait.

-Que fais-tu Na…

-Chut, je n'entends pas ce qu'ils ce disent.

Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de lui dire qu'il n'était pas poli d'écouter aux portes. De toute manière, je crois que moi aussi j'étais curieux de savoir ce qu'ils allaient se dire.

-Aller, ton frère vient te chercher, il a une surprise pour toi.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.

La voix mutine de Sasuke me fit un peu rire. Il avait la même intonation que Naruto parfois. Mais c'est le visage que fit Kakashi qui me fit rire un peu. C'est la première fois que je le vois surpris. Peut-être n'avait-il pas l'habitude.

-Mais pourquoi. Après, il se peut que tu ne voies pas ton frère pendant un mois et peut-être même plus.

Je vit Kakashi s'accroupir afin d'être a la hauteur du petit. Il avait vraiment l'air proche de cet enfant. Ça me fit tout drôle. Je ne pensais pas du tout qu'il était un homme de cœur. Preuve que je ne le connaissais pas. Il commençait vraiment à m'intriguer.

-Sasuke, écoute-moi, tu vas aller avec ton frère et après...

-Non, je ne veux pas y aller. Je veux rester ici avec Naruto.

Naruto sursauta à coté de moi. Lentement, il se tourna vers moi, les yeux pleins de larmes. Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose pour lui. Mais héla, je n'en ai plus le droit. Mon petit blond vint de réfugier dans mes bras. Je sentais très bien ses larmes mouiller mon t-shirt. Sincèrement, je n'aurais jamais cru que le petit Sasuke était ainsi attaché à Naruto.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Je viens de le rencontrer.

***oo***oo***oo***

Kakashi a finalement réussi a convaincre Sasuke de le suivre. Ça na pas été facile. On a presque eut droit à des larmes. Je déteste voir un enfant dans cet état. Et pauvre Kakashi qui ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Il y mettait pourtant du cœur. Il est un bon tuteur, j'en suis sur. Mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas le temps de penser a sa. Je dois déjà préparer les affaires de Naruto. Il en a si peu, cela ne devra pas prendre trop de temps.

En remplissant son sac, les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Sales traîtres. Naruto ne devais pas me voir comme sa. Mais c'était indéniable. Plus j'essayais des les retenir, plus elles sortaient. En plaçant le dernier objet, un porte monnaie en forme de grenouille qu'un veille homme lui a remis l'an dernier, Je ne put m'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot pour de bon.

Je tombai durement par terre. J'entendis des bruits derrière moi. C'était Naruto qui avait accouru pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Il était encore jeune et il ne comprenait pas tout, mais il n'était quand même pas assez stupide pour ne pas comprendre que quelque chose clochait.

-Iruka, dis, tu ne t'ai pas fait mal?

-Non, Naruto. Tout va bien.

-Alors pourquoi tu pleures beaucoup?

Il était temps qu'il sache. Il fallait que je lui dise. J'aurais du le faire il y a longtemps, mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Maintenant, je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois lui dire et espéré qu'il ne sera pas trop fâcher contre moi. Enfin, c'est tout ce que je mérite aux vues de ma lâcheté. Je ne suis pas très courageux, je le sais. Mais j'aime tellement cet enfant que je serait près a n'importe quoi pour lui, même les pires folies du monde.

-Tu sais Naruto, Je n'ai plus les moyen pour te faire vivre. Tu sais, la vie être très coûteuse et malgré tout l'amour que je te porte, pour certaine personne, cela n'est pas suffisant. C'est pourquoi des personne vont venir ce soir afin de t'emmener dans un autres endroit ou tu sera mieux.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire?

-Qu'on va devoir se séparé, Naruto.

Mes larmes se remirent à couler de plus belle. Je prit dans mes bras mon petit blond tremblotant. Je sais qu'il ne comprenait pas tout, mais il savait qu'on ne se reverrait peut-être plus. Pour un enfant, ça doit être si terrifiant. Je le sais car j'en suis un moi aussi. Je suis un enfant dans le corps d'un adolescent qui a grandit trop vite. Je m'en veux tellement. Je suis le pire des êtres sur terre.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes passer la, enlacé. Ce fut la sonnette de la porte qui me réveille. Je remarqua aussi que Naruto s'était endormit sur moi, du a un trop grand chagrin trop lord a porter. Je savais ce qui allait arriver. Doucement, je réveillai Naruto. Il me fit un sourire a son réveille qui me déchira encore plus. Dire que je n'allais plus revoir ce soleil. Dire que je ne pourrais plus jamais revoir un de ses sourires.

J'ouvrit le porte avec un Naruto a moitié endormit dans les bras. Une femme se tenait la, devant la porte, avec un sourire qui se voulait sans doute gentil, mais on voyait bien qu'elle ne ressentait aucune sympathie pour moi. Elle me déteste depuis la première fois qu'elle ma vue.

J'espère que tout les affaire de l'enfant son prête. J'ai du boulot, je n'ai pas que son a faire.

Elle n'est même pas capable de saluer, ni même de dire le nom de Naruto. Tsss, c'est qu'elle me ferait presque pitié si je n'étais pas en peine. Je déposai le sac que j'avais mis sur mon épaule par terre et je la vis y jeter un coup d'oeil assez dédaigneux.

-C'est tout. C'et enfant n'a que ça. Mais quel genre de parent étés vous pour offrir si peux aux autres. Heureusement qu'il s'en va ailleurs ce petit, sinon il serai mort.

Ses mots me blessèrent énormément, mais je n'en laissais rien paraître. Je déposai Naruto par terre pour lui faire mes adieux.

-Naruto, écoute. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais je veux que tu sois courageux. OU que tu sois, j'y serai en penser. Peut importe ce que tu fera, je serai toujours fier de toi. N'oublie pas que je t'aime Naruto. Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer. Surtout prends soin de toi et…

-Moi aussi Iruka. T'es le meilleur des papas.

-Tu vas me manquer.

-Bon, sa suffit!

C'était la femme qui avait parlé, Marthe de son nom. Horrible selon moi. Elle prit la main de Naruto qui ne voulait pas s'en aller. C'était comme si on m'enlevait mon cœur, qu'on l'empoignait et le serrait si fort, qu'on me l'arrachait de ma poitrine pour mieux le piétiner. Je le suivait, encore a genou, jusqu'au bord de la porte laissé entrouverte. Je croyais le perdre pour toujours lorsque…

-ATTENDER!

Kakashi! Mais que faisait-il la? N'était-il pas censé être chez lui a cet heure? Cependant, malgré le faite que je ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait la, en sa présence je me sentais tellement plus fort. Je le vit s'accroupir devant Naruto comme il l'avait fait avant pour Sasuke et lui dit :

-Tu ne veux pas quitter Iruka?

Je le vis faire non de la tête, sans doute trop bouleversait pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Alors tu n'auras pas à le faire.

Je crois bien qu'à partir de ce moment, mon cœur qui battait si vite a commencé à ralentir. Je n'y croyais pas. Je le vis enlever la si petite mai de Naruto de celle de Marthe. Elle n'était pas très d'accord avec ce qui se passait.

-Mais de que; droit osez-vous?

-Du doit que je prends. Cet enfant n'ira nulle part.

Mon cœur battait maintenant a un rythme régulier et je pouvait respire calmement. Je n'avais plus cette impression d'étouffer. Non, en fait, j'avais plus l'impression, l'espoir que Kakashi règle tout. Je pouvais enfin me permettre de sourire.

-Oui, je sais que je n'ai rien à voir dans tout sa, mais je suis au courant de la situation. Il se trouve que je ne suis pas d'accord avec votre décision d'enlever cet enfant à Iruka. Il l'aime profondément.

-Croyez-moi, je n'ai aucun doute quant à l'amour que monsieur Umino porte à cet enfant, seulement, il n'a pas les moyens adéquats pour le faire vivre.

Stupide. J'haïssais cette femme. Bien sur qu'elle mettait en doute mon amour pour cette enfant, je crois juste que la présence de Kakashi l'intimidait. Bien fait pour elle.

-Pour ce qui est des moyens, il n'y a plus à s'en faire.

-Pardon!

Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Oui, il y a bien ce détail qui m'avait échappé. Maintenant que j'y penser, il n'est pas réglé pour autant. Qu'avait-il derrière la tête? Pouvais-je lui faire confiance? En même temps, je n'avais pas e choix. Il se retourna vers moi. Son regard si perçant. Je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de lui, comme hypnotiser.

Il me fit un clin d'œil. Il me demande de lui faire comprendre. Pourquoi pas, qu'est-ce que j'ai a perdre de toute façon. Je lui souris pour lui faire comprendre que j'accepte.

-Je suis le compagnon d'Iruka.

Je sais que Marthe ne va pas en démondre.

-Et alors? Le problème reste le même. Vous n'avez pas l'argent nécessaire pour lui venir en aide.

-Je crois que vous ne me connaissez pas, Madame. Je suis Kakashi Hatake, fils du grand Sakumo Hatake, le millionnaire. Et oui, j'ai hérité de sa fortune. Je ne manque pas d'argent comme ce garçon ne manque pas d'amour. Il restera avec Iruka, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Je te respecte car tu as su respecter le promesse silencieuse que tu m'avais faites cette soirée la. Tu as décidé de m'aider à travers ce que toi tu traversais. Tu savait que j'avait besoin de toi et tu es venu a mon secoure alors que je ne t'avait rien demander. Tu était un inconnu, mais après ce moment la, tu était devenu bien plus pour moi. C'était juste que je ne le sache pas encore. Il était assez difficile pour moi de te regarder comme tu me regardais. Je n'ais de yeux que pour lui, cet enfant. Tu as toujours été très patient. Et c'est pour sa que je te respecte._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Ce sentiment restera… Je te respecte pour sa…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Fin du quatrième chapitre…

J'espère que vous avez apprécié.


	5. Chapter 5:Je te demande pardon

**Bonjour a tous!**

**Il est presque 1 heures du matin. Il se trouvait que j'avais rien à faire alors j'ai décidé d'écrire enfin ce chapitre.**

**Vraiment désoler du retard, disons que j'ai eut des vacances crevantes. Bon, ce n'est pas une excuse, mais je tacherai de me faire pardonner avec l'autre chapitre.**

**Merci a tous ceux et celle qui ont laisser une reviews, c'est très très apprécier.**

**Voici mon chapitre… **

**Bonne lecture! **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nous venions de terminer de transférer tout les objets, meubles auxquels Iruka tenait. La femme avais préciser que s'il voulait garder Naruto, il devait vivre dans un endroit saint, alors je les ais invités à venir vivre avec moi. Sous le regard insistant de la femme, Iruka n'a pas pu refuser cette offre. Et puis, cela convenait aux deux parties. Lui car il allait pouvoir garder Naruto, et moi, car le garçon que j'aimais allait venir vivre chez moi.

Je sentais parfois son regard brûler dans mon dos. Je savais que nous aurions une longue discussion, mais pour l'instant, je me devais, en tant que bon hôte, voir a ce qu'Iruka et Naruto ne manquent de rien et se sentent comme chez eux.

-Bon, est-ce que tout est à votre aise?

Iruka, qui rapidement reporta son regard sur mon plafond la bouche grande ouverte, se tourna vers moi brusquement.

-A notre aise? Vous vous moquez de moi. Tout est tellement gigantesque ici. Comment faites vous pour vivre seul ici?

-On s'habitue.

Ce qui était a peu près vrai. Toute ma vie on m'a donné la réputation d'un dur à cuire, une personne sans sentiment, une machine à violence. Toute ma vie a été basée sur cette idée alors j'ai fini par le croire moi-même. Les autres avaient réussit à me faire croire que j'étais ce qu'ils voyaient. Aujourd'hui encore, j'ai de la difficulté à trouver ma place dans ce monde. Avant, il n'y avait qu'avec Itachi et son petit frère que je pouvais retrouver un semblant d'humanité où je n'avais pas envie de tout démolir.

Maintenant que tu es la, c'est comme si toute mon âme m'était rendu. C'est comme si je n'avais rien perdu. Maintenant je sais que si j'ai acheté une si grande maison, c'est parce que j'espérais qu'un jour, je puisse la partager avec quelqu'un que j'aimais. Aujourd'hui, c'est toi que j'aime et je suis plus qu'heureux de pouvoir tout partager avec toi. Toi l'être le plus unique au monde. Celui que j'aime.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées aussi je ne le vit pas arriver devant moi. Il avait ce regard. Celui qu'on montre lorsque l'on sait ce que l'autre ressent.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Je te demande pardon car je crois que je n'aurais jamais assez de courage pour tout te dire ce que je ressens pour toi. Tout mon amour jalousement garder, je souhaite tout te révéler, mais hélas, cela m'est impossible. Je t'aime, mais tu ne le sauras jamais. Juste le fait de t'avoir à mes coté me comble. Je sais que c'est idiot, mais comment pourrais-tu avoir le même sentiment à mon égard. Alors oui, je te demande pardon._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

-Kakashi, ne fait pas celui a qui ça ne fait rien. Personne ne peu s'habituer à l'absence d'amour parentale. Je le sais.

Nos regards restèrent plonger l'un dans l'autre. Je ne pouvais pas me défaire de cette étreinte, mais j'y fus contraint. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voie ma faiblesse. Je me retourna en lança d'un ton totalement indifférent :

-Alors, c'est que je ne suis pas aussi sentimentaliste que toi.

-Ne joue pas a sa avec moi. On ne se connaît pas depuis très longtemps, mais saches que personne n'est aussi insensible que tu le prétends.

Je fus très surpris qu'il me parle de cette façon. Il y avait aussi de la colère dans les yeux.

-Je sais ce que sa fait de vivre seul, sans parents. Je me rappelle tous mes moments passés seul ou j'espérais que quelqu'un vienne sonner à ma porte pour venir me sortir de ma solitude. Je sais ce que sais alors ne viens surtout pas me mentir.

J'étais sidéré. Voila une autre chose que je ne savais pas de lui. Alors il avait beaucoup souffert étant jeune… Comme moi. Comme moi il avait souffert de l'absence de ses parents. Jamais je n'aurais pu soupçonner une chose pareille. Il est tellement contraire a moi. Il est tellement... plus fort.

-Iruka, je… Tu as raison.

Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à lui dire que j'ai trouvé ma sortie de secours. Comment lui dire que j'ai trouvé ma lumière. Comment lui dire que, finalement, mon cœur meurtri comment a cicatriser et que, tout ça, c'est grâce a toi. Oui, a toi et a tes sourires chaleureux. Cependant, je n'aime pas vraiment que l'on me remette en question… Même si c'est toi. Je reste qui je suis malgré mon amour pour toi.

-Je suis désolé. Mais tu sais, il y a bien des choses que j'ignore de toi comme tu ignores tout de moi. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu ni ce par quoi je suis passé.

-Peut-être que si tu…

-Non, je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler.

Je m'en voulais beaucoup de partir ainsi, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas lui dire à quel point je me sentais misérable. Misérable de ne pas avoir su changer le cours de mon destin. Tant d'échecs et de peines on parcouru ma vie encore courte. Comment lui faire savoir que je ne fais que des erreurs. J'ai beau essayer de protéger ceux que j'aime, cela fini toujours en sang. Voila pourquoi je ne te dirais jamais a quel point je t'aime, de peur de te perdre toi aussi comme je l'ai perdu lui.

*o*_*o*_*o*_*o*_*o*_*

Le bruit de ma vieille horloge tic taquait tranquillement. Jamais le temps m'avait paru long. Il y avait longtemps qu'Iruka et Naruto étaient partis dormir, me laissant seul dans le salon. Le sommeille ne me gagnait pas donc je me suis assit dans mon fauteuil préféré afin d'attendre. Attendre quoi, je ne le sais pas. Mais la réponse vint lorsque j'entendis, à l'aube du nouveau jour, une portière claquer. J'entendis aussi des bruits de pas précipités. Je su tout de suit qui m'arrivait. Je sautai littéralement de mon fauteuil et marcha rapidement vers la porte. Je l'ouvrit juste a temps, je sentis une masse lourde me tomber dessus.

Itachi venait a peine de déposer son petit frère qui me fit un signe de la main pour partir tout de suite après. Avec étonnement, le petit n'avait nullement l'air épuisé. Il souriait tout en me racontant ce que son frère et lui avaient fait durant la journée d'hier.

-… Et là Itachi a mis le chapeau sur sa tête. La femme devant nous c'est mis dans une colère noir et elle l'a frappé avec son sac a main.

-Vraiment?

-Il a rit après que la dame soit partie. Il a dit qu'elle était susceptible.

-Ben voyons.

-J'ai pas vraiment compris sa phrase. Dis, qu'est-ce que sa veux dire susceptible?

-C'est quand une personne ne prend pas la remarque d'une autre car elle la trouve trop personnelle. Cette personne se vexe facilement.

-Et tu ne devineras jamais où on est allé ensuite. On a dormit dans un hôtel super chouette. Enfin, on n'a pas vraiment dormit, on a écoutés des films toute la nuit en parlant. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas parler comme sa.

-Et tu ne serais pas fatigué par hasard?

-Pas du tout.

Je rit un peu car il avait dit sa en baillant assez bruyamment. Je le poussais gentiment devant la porte de sa chambre où Naruto devait probablement dormir à poings fermés. Je retirai les vêtements de Sasuke avant d'entrer et le prit dans mes bras afin de lui éviter qu'il voit le blond tout de suite. Je voulais qu'il soit vraiment surpris. Il faisait toujours noir dans la pièce grâce au rideau sombre qui cachait la fenêtre. Je remercie aussi dieu du fait que Naruto ne ronfle pas.

Je déposai délicatement Sasuke dans son lit avant de lui souhaiter un bon sommeille.

-C'est marrant, tu ne dors pas toi non plus et tu as une mine affreuse.

-A bon?

Il était vrai que je me sentais un peu fatiguer et que je devais sans doute avoir d'affreux cernes sous les yeux, mais même si j'allais me coucher maintenant, je n'arriverais très probablement pas à m'endormir.

Je refermai la porte doucement après un dernier regard pour l'enfant avant de retourner au salon. Le soleil continuait sa course dans le ciel aussi je décidai de prendre le petit déjeuner sur la terrasse. Je n'avais rien mangé hier soir et mon ventre me le faisait clairement savoir.

Une fois mon petit déjeuner préparé, j'allai le déguster à l'extérieur. Le vent frais du matin était délicieux sur les parties de mon corps dénudés. J'appréhendais beaucoup quant à ce qui allait suivre désormais. Je n'étais plus seul. Plus seul dans cette maison. Normalement, Iruka devrait rester chez moi jusqu'à ce que tout ce soit arrangé pour lui. Et j'avais peur que ce moment arrive.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Je te demande pardon car je sais que je ne suis pas celui que tu voudrais que je sois. Je me cache derrière ce masque car j'ai peur que tu vois celui que je suis réellement. J'ai trop peur que tu partes en sachant que tout ce que je touche fini par être détruit. Je te le demande aussi car je sais que tu es quelqu'un qui mérite que la vie soit généreuse. Je suis un lâche car je renonce à des instants de pur bonheur pour ne pas te faire disparaître. Mais je suis aussi courageux car je le fais pour toi. Alors je te demande pardon._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Je sentis une douce main sur mon épaule. N'étant pas habitué à ce genre de contacte chez moi, je sursautai.

-Pardon Kakashi. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Iruka, c'est toi. Mais que fais tu debout de si bonne heure?

-L'habitude.

-Il me semble avoir déjà entendu sa.

Il émit un petit rire nerveux.

-C'est que j'ai déjà eu un boulot ou je devais me lever assez tôt. Juste avant d'aller en cours en fait.

-Vraiment?

-Je devais tout faire pour rejoindre les deux bouts. C'était très dur.

-Je te trouve ça très courageux.

Pas comme moi.

-Merci.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant un bon moment. Je ne savait pas quoi dire et, visiblement, lui non plus. Au moment où il allait partir, je le retins de justesse.

-Tu veux t'asseoir, le vent est délicieux.

-Oui, merci.

Je le trouvais tout simplement beau les cheveux lâchés et ainsi vêtu que d'un simple pyjama blanc avec un petit ourson sur la poche de devant, à coté des boutons de la chemise. Voyant sans doute mon regard sur son habit, il dit rapidement alors :

-C'est Naruto qu'il l'a choisit pour moi.

-Il a très bon goût.

En effet, mais sincèrement, je préférais que tu l'enlèves. Je me léchai les babines sous mon écharpe. Oui, même chez moi je m'obstine à en porter une. J'allais parler de nouveau lorsque j'entendis un cri de joie provenant de la chambre de Sasuke. Iruka eut un regard paniquer mais je le rassura tout de suite.

-C'est Sasuke qui viens de voir Naruto, sans doute.

-Il est arrivé?

-Son frère l'a ramené très tôt ce matin.

-Je vois. Et tu ne lui as pas dit qu'on était là?

-Je voulais lui faire une surprise.

-Et bien, c'est réussit.

-Je crois bien. Dis, je me demandais quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que l'on fait pour l'école?

*o*_*o*_*o*_*o*_*o*_*o*_*

Une semaine passa. Sasuke était vraiment content que son ami Naruto puisse vivre chez moi. J'ai eut Itachi au téléphone, je crois que je vais devoir garder Sasuke avec moi pendant au moins un mois. Sasuke n'en est pas du tout malheureux. Iruka et moi échangeons souvent nos points de vue sur les enfants. Il faut dire que je ne me voyais mal faire ça avec aucune autre personne que toi.

À l'école, nous nous parlons très rarement. Tu es toujours le plus populaire. Tout le monde te dit que tu as l'air plus en forme. C'est vrai. Tu n'as plus de cernes sous les yeux. Tu es plus attentif en cour et tu souris toujours désormais. J'aime tellement te regarder, même si c'est de loin. Tu es véritablement le plus beau paysage que je puisse contempler.

Le soir, nous rentrons ensemble. Personne n'a remarqué. Enfin, je crois. Nous allons chercher les garçons et ensuite nous allons dans le parc devant chez moi. Plusieurs femmes nous regardent bizarre mais je me fiche complètement de ces vieilles folles. Toi, tu ne t'en préoccupes pas du tout parce que tu ne les vois tout simplement pas. Ton regard est toujours braqué sur, de manière assez excessive mais tout a fait mignonne à mes yeux, cette enfant blond.

-Dis Kakashi!

Je tournais lentement ma tête vers l'enfant qui m'avait demandé.

-Oui, Sasuke?

-Pourquoi tu ne viens jamais jouer avec nous. Iruka le fait pourtant.

Je pouvais sentir le regard de Naruto et d'Iruka sur moi mais je ne les regarda pas et répondit à Sasuke.

-Mah, vous avez l'aire de bien vous en sortir sans moi.

-S'il te plait Kakashi, viens avec nous.

-Non, je te dis.

-Pourquoi.

Comment lui dire que je ne sais pas somment on joue dans un carré de sable. Même enfant, je ne l'ai jamais fait, trouvant le sable trop salissant. Je me demande même comment on peu prendre plaisir à jouer là-dedans. Quand tu sors, tu as plein de sable partout, même dans les chaussettes. Et nettoyer tout ça n'est pas du gâteau. Je le sais par expérience.

Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Iruka ce mette aussi de la partie.

-Venez Kakashi, le sable ne va pas vous engloutir.

-Non merci, sans façon.

-Mais ce n'était pas une question.

Pardon. Je le vis se diriger vers moi. Je ne fis aucun mouvement pour m'esquiver, attendant de voir que qu'il allait faire. Lui découvrait une terrible force, il me prit par le bras afin de m'emmener dans le bac a sable. Jamais de ma vie je n'aurais imaginé me faire traîner de cette façon. Je ne voulais surtout pas le voir en colère.

Sous les regards fascinés et quelque peu effrayés de Sasuke et Naruto, j'atterris directement les fesses dans le sable, une petite pelle bleu dans une main et un sceau dans l'autre. Iruka me regardait avec un air satisfait. Dieu seul sait à quel point j'aime cet homme.

*o*_*o*_*o*_*o*_*o*_*o*_*

Après quelques temps de cohabitation, nous arrivâmes à trouver un rythme de vie assez simple. À chaque semaines, chacun son tour, l'un de nous allait faire les couses. C'était terrible d'emmener les enfants las bas. Surtout a deux, c'est du suicide. Cette semaine, c'est le tour d'Iruka. C'est temps-ci, je le trouvais un peu étrange.

Hier, il a versé du thé partout sauf dans sa tasse. Il avait l'air nerveux, voir inquiet. J'ai même peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. J'avais longuement hésité avant de le laisser partir seul pour faire les courses.

Après quelques temps a me faire du soucis, j'entendis des pas dans l'entré. Ceux-ci semblaient lourds. Je me suis dit alors que peut-être Iruka, car sa ne pouvait qu'être lui, avait besoin d'aide. Les enfants dans leurs chambre, je parvins sans peine à ouvrir la porte pour avoir le plus grand choque de ma vie.

Je voyais là l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout ce faire embrasse pas ce… cet… abomination. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher mon cœur d'être jaloux mais, mon cerveau étant le plus fort, je leur fis conaître ma présence d'un simple toussotement.

Tu semblait paniqué mais pas l'autre. Lui ,il me souriait comme s'il était fier de lui. Il était de notre école, je le reconnu. Il était…

-Kakashi je… C'est pas ce que tu…

-C'est bon. Ce n'est pas parce que tu vis chez moi que je vais t'empêcher de vivre.

Malgré tous mes efforts pour que ma voix reste neutre, il y avait un soupçon de froideur qui s'y était incrusté sans que je ne le veuille. Je voyais que le malaise était toujours présent sur ton visage, surtout lorsque tu repris la parole.

-Kakashi, je te présente Mizuki…

-Son petit copain.

La façon dont il avait terminé la phase d'Iruka avait fait battre mon cœur d'une colère sourde que je garderai pour moi. Si c'était ce qu'Iruka voulais.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Je te demande pardon de ne pas avoir vu à quel point tu étais malheureux. Je ne pensais qu'à suivre mon cœur puisque je pensais que c'était ton choix. J'avas perdu mes espoirs et les tiens également. Il m'aurait sans doute fallu écouter ce que me criait sans cesse ton regard affolé à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas vers toi. Je croyais que nous étions heureux, mais tu ne l'étais pas complètement Moi non plus d'ailleurs. C'est pour ça que je te demander pardon._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

J'ai failli à ma promesse… S'il fallait recommencer… Me pardonnera tu un jour?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Fin du chapitre.

J'espère que sa vous aura plus.

La suite viendra sans doute plus vite.


	6. Chapter 6:Je te pardonne

**Bonjour a tous!**

**Je voudrais d'abords m'excuser pour la longue attente. La seule excuse : la paresse. Je plaide coupable. J'en suis vraiment désolé. Seulement, maintenant que le chapitre est la, il ne reste plus que le lire.**

**Je tiens a dire merci a tout ceux et celle qui on laisser une review… Sa fait super plaisir a lire.**

**Je vais aussi vous dire que c'est le dernier chapitre. Et oui, c'est déjà la fin. J'espère que vous aller apprécier… **

**Bonne lecture!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire de ce qui venait de ce passer à cet instant. Une fois tous mes meubles embarquer dans le camion louer, je n'en avait pas beaucoup étant donné ma pauvreté, Naruto et moi partîmes chez ce garçon qui nous recueille chez lui afin de nous héberger. Kakashi était tellement gentil que je ne sais même pas comment l'en remercier. Il a pourtant le même age que moi, va à la même école et pourtant, il a la gentillesse de m'aider alors qu'on ne se connaît même pas. Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire.

Depuis le moment ou je suis entré dans cette grande maison, je ne pouvais empêcher mon regard de resté accroché à Kakashi, me demandant comment je pourrais bien le remercier. Des que je le vis se retourner vers moi, je reporta mon regard sur le plafond et il me demanda sincèrement :

-Bon, est-ce que tout est à votre aise?

Mon regard alla se planter dans celui de mon interlocuteur, la bouche grande ouverte et lui lança :

-A notre aise? Vous vous moquez de moi. Tout est tellement gigantesque ici. Comment faites vous pour vivre seul ici?

-On s'habitue.

Il avait dit ces mots avec une simplicité que j'avais du mal à y croire. Comment pouvait-on vivre seul ici. La maison était belle, décoré avec goût. Mais celle maison était autant imprégner de richesse que de solitude. Jamais je pense pouvoir m'habituer à ce genre d'endroit si je devais y vivre seul.

Mais comme je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je le fais pour Naruto, et aussi parce que cet homme m'intrigue, je vais devoir vaincre mon malaise. Et puis, ça ne devrait pas être si pire. Ce sera une toute nouvelle expérience, moi qui aie toujours vécu dans la misère. Peut-être finirais-je même pas aimer ce genre d'endroit si moi et Kakashi… Mais enfin, a quoi je pense moi. Il n'en qu'un ami… non.

Je chassais ces drôles de penser pour rediriger mon regard dans la pièce. Kakashi était toujours derrière moi et je savais qu'il me regardait, sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. Bien que j'appréciait sa gentillesse, je ne pouvait m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi il avait fais ça. Puis, je revis le visage en larmes de Sasuke lorsque celui-ci serrait Naruto dans ses bras. Peut-être l'avait-il fait pour lui. Si c'était le cas, alors je ne pouvais nier quel grand cœur ce cachait dans la poitrine de cet homme.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Je te pardonne pour toutes les choses que tu m'as cachées car j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité. Si tu veux tout savoir, je ne t'en ai jamais vraiment voulu. Juste pour la forme. Il y avait en moi la douleur de mon incompréhension face a nous deux. Si j'avais compris plus tôt que tu cherchais simplement à me protéger, je serais resté avec toi. Je te pardonne._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

-Kakashi, ne fait pas celui a qui ça ne fait rien. Personne ne peu s'habituer à l'absence d'amour parentale. Je le sais.

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien fermement. Je savais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Comment peut-on vivre seul dans un pareil endroit. Il se retourna, rompant ainsi notre contact, et me dit froidement :

-Alors, c'est que je ne suis pas aussi sentimentaliste que toi.

-Ne joue pas a sa avec moi. On ne se connaît pas depuis très longtemps, mais saches que personne n'est aussi insensible que tu le prétends.

Je sembla le surprendre de lui parler ainsi, seulement, je voulais qu'il comprenne bien mon point de vue.

-Je sais ce que sa fait de vivre seul, sans parents. Je me rappelle tous mes moments passés seul ou j'espérais que quelqu'un vienne sonner à ma porte pour venir me sortir de ma solitude. Je sais ce que sais alors ne viens surtout pas me mentir.

Son visage surpris venait de me faire réaliser que je venais le lui parler de mon passer. Ce passé qui m'avait tellement souffrir. La mort de mes parents. Nous étions une famille très unis et leurs pertes on causé en moi un trou, une blessure qui ne c'est pas totalement refermer.

-Iruka, je… Tu as raison.

Je sentais qu'il me cachait quelque chose mais je ne voulais pas le pousser à me le dire. Peut-être qu'un jour, il se confirais a moi comme je viens de le faire. Peut-être lui aussi a-t-il souffert durant son enfant et que, pour lui, sa façon de ce protéger est de s'isoler du reste du monde. Je vois dans ses yeux quel combat il mène. Je vois aussi qu'il sera dur de le faire parler.

-Je suis désolé. Mais tu sais, il y a bien des choses que j'ignore de toi comme tu ignores tout de moi. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu ni ce par quoi je suis passé.

-Peut-être que si tu…

-Non, je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler.

Sur ce, il parti sans même un regard. Je n'ai pas su déterminer ce qui ce cachait dans son regard, mais à vrai dire, je ne m'en faisais pas. Bien qu'il m'aidait vraiment, je ne savais rien sur cet homme, ni les raison qui le poussait à m'aider. Je sens qu'il me cache quelque chose. Quelque chose qui me concerne. Quelque chose que je devrais savoir. Puisqu'il persiste à me les cacher, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me ferais du souci. La seule chose dont je dois me préoccuper en ce moment, est de Naruto. J'espère qu'il sera bien désormais.

Je rejoignit Naruto dans la pièce qui serait dorénavant sa chambre, qu'il partagera avec Sasuke lorsqu'il sera la. Je le vis avec un énorme sourire sur le visage pendant qu'il plaçait ses maigres bagages sur les étagères qui lui sont alloué. Il a l'aire si bien dans cette pièce. Soudain, il se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire.

-Hé, Iruka, je n'ai jamais vu une aussi grande chambre.

-Elle te plaît?

-Et comment. En plus, je vais la partager avec quelqu'un.

J'esquissai un sourire.

-Dis, Iruka!

-Hum?

-Tu crois que Sasuke sera content que je sois la?

-Mais bien sur, quelle question.

Il vint vers moi et je le blottis dans mes bras. Ce simple contact était pour moi un souffle de vie. Ce petit garçon était un vrai rayon de soleil. Je suis un peu jaloux de Sasuke qui aura plus son attention dans les prochaines semaines mais s'il est heureux, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'être aussi.

Du reste de la journée, je la passai à jouer avec mon petit bonhomme. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas jouer aussi longtemps avec lui. Habituellement, je devais toujours travailler alors j'avait rarement le temps de m'asseoir avec lui comme je le fait en ce moment. Il est si plein de vie et je me surprend de redécouvrir des partit de lui que je ne connaissait pas ou que j'avais simplement oublier, car trop éloigné de lui.

Après avoir donner un bon bain chaud a Naruto et l'avoir préparé pour le lit, le blond ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Je le regarda pendant un bon moment avant de caresser sa joue doucement et de lui donner un baiser sur le front juste avant de partir. Cet amour qui grandissait en moi lorsque je posais mes yeux sur cet enfant, je savais que je pourrais mourir pour lui. C'est sa l'instinct paternelle je suppose.

J'allai me coucher moi aussi dans la chambre d'amis qui serait désormais mienne pendant un bon moment. Le sommeille de tarda pas a venir. Les jours passés sans dormir à m'inquiéter du sort de Naruto ont fini pas gagner sur moi. Cependant, je ne dormis pas longtemps. Il eut un bruit qui me sortit de mes songes.

Je descendis lentement l'escalier pour pénétrer dans la cuisine, d'où venait le bruit. Je vis Kakashi en train de se préparer un petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, je le vis aller s'installer à l'extérieur. Il semblait songeur. Je n'avais pas le goût d'aller le déranger. Seulement, mais mon corps sembla bouger de lui-même. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller le retrouver sur la terrasse.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Je te pardonne de ne pas être celui je que j'aurais voulu que tu sois. On ne peut changer une personne, mais tu te caches toujours derrière ce masque. J'ai toujours eu un peu peur de voir la personne que tu es vraiment. Tu as l'aire tellement si mal, je voudrais tellement t'aider. Je sais que je t'ai semblé distant ou que je semblais te porter si peu d'attention. Mais renoncerais-tu a moi par crainte. Qu'est-ce qui te pousse a me cacher ce que tu gardes tout au font de ton cœur. Mais tu es comme tu es et c'est bien comme sa, alors je te pardonne._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Je mis ma main sur son épaule et je le sentis sursauter. Je me sentis aussitôt mal de l'avoir surpris de cette façon.

-Pardon Kakashi. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Iruka, c'est toi. Mais que fais tu debout de si bonne heure?

-L'habitude.

-Il me semble avoir déjà entendu sa.

Je ris nerveusement. Il est vrai que je me réveillait toujours de bonne heures lorsque j'habitais seul avec Naruto. Je l'ai fait pendant si longtemps que je doute sérieusement à me défaire de cette habitude.

-C'est que j'ai déjà eu un boulot ou je devais me lever assez tôt. Juste avant d'aller en cours en fait.

-Vraiment?

-Je devais tout faire pour rejoindre les deux bouts. C'était très dur.

-Je te trouve ça très courageux.

Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

-Merci.

Le silence s'installa entre nous. Je ne savait pas quoi dire et, visiblement, lui non plus. On assiette a moitié vide reposait devant lui, son masque a nouveau sur son visage. Je ne me rappelais même plus à quel moment il l'avait mis. J'aurais du porter plus attention. Au moment où je décidai de partir, il me retint. La aussi, mon cœur se mis a battre fort.

-Tu veux t'asseoir, le vent est délicieux.

-Oui, merci.

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais accepté sa requête. Le son de sa voix si douce a comparé à d'habitude et peut-être que l'intimité de la nuit portait à la confidence me fit me rasseoir auprès de Kakashi. Je fermi les yeux un instant pour apprécier l'air frais sur mon visage et apprécier ses caresse sur mes cheveux pour m'apercevoir, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, que Kakashi regardait attentivement mon pyjama. Les joues rouge, je m'empressa de lui dire :

-C'est Naruto qu'il l'a choisit pour moi.

-Il a très bon goût.

Je devais avouer qu'il avait raison. Quand le blond la vu dans le magasin, il m'a dit : Ruka, regard, on dirait qu'il l'ont fait pour toi! J'ai du avouer qu'il avait tout a fait raison lorsque je l'ai essayer et que j'ai vu la réaction de la vendeuse. Bien que ce ne soit qu'un pyjama, il était tout de même en soie. Il était en rabais et vraiment pas cher alors je me suis permis de me l'offrir. Naruto était très content.

Kakashi allait parler lorsqu'un cri parvint à nos oreilles. Je panique aussitôt et voulu me rendre a la chambre des enfants pour voir s'il ne leur étaient pas arriver un malheur mais Kakashi me retins encore une fois.

-C'est Sasuke qui viens de voir Naruto, sans doute.

-Il est arrivé?

-Son frère l'a ramené très tôt ce matin.

-Je vois. Et tu ne lui as pas dit qu'on était là?

-Je voulais lui faire une surprise.

-Et bien, c'est réussit.

-Je crois bien. Dis, je me demandais quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que l'on fait pour l'école?

***o*_*o*_*o*_*o*_*o*_*o*_***

La semaine passa dans la joie. Pour Naruto qui découvrait une vie nouvelle, il en était que plus heureux chaque jour. Il s'entendait a merveille avec Sasuke qui devint son grand ami. Jamais Naruto n'était ainsi avec personne. Les autres enfants les fuyaient car il n'était pas assez bien. Avec Sasuke, j'ai l'impression que Naruto peut enfin être la personne qu'il veut être : lui-même.

Je discute assez souvent avec Kakashi à propos enfants. Ça me fait un peu bizarre, mais je le vis plutôt bien. Je sais que tu me regardes quand nous sommes à l'école. Aurais-tu peur de quelques choses? Je ne sais pas. Mais s'il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que je réussis mieux mes cours, je dors mieux la nuit et mon sourire est omniprésent. Et tout ça, je le doit a Kakashi.

Une fois entré, je dirige les enfants et Kakashi dans le parc d'en face. Il faisait si beau dehors, pourquoi ne pas en profiter. Après un moment, je vis Sasuke essayer de convaincre Kakashi de venir jouer avec nous. Voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas, je décidai d'y mettre mon grain de sable.

-Venez Kakashi, le sable ne va pas vous engloutir.

-Non merci, sans façon.

-Mais ce n'était pas une question.

Je me dirigeai vers lui et, comme ma mère se montrait autoritaire avec mon père, je le pris par le bras afin de lui faire faire un petit tour dans le carré de sable, lui donnant une pelle et un seau au passage. Nous nous sommes vraiment amuser cette fois la. Pauvre Kakashi!

***o*_*o*_*o*_*o*_*o*_*o*_***

Je sais que depuis quelques temps, Kakashi doit me trouver bizarre. Je suis nerveux, je n'y peux rien. Moi qui avais fait bien attention à le cacher a tout le monde à l'école, à le lui cacher. Mizuki avait fini par comprendre quelque chose. Il m'avait suivit un soir où je rentrais de l'école. Il m'a vu me rendre chez Kakashi alors je n'ai pas eu le choix de lui dire toute la vérité. Seulement je sais que Mizuki ne porte pas Kakashi dans son cœur. D'ailleurs, je trouve sa colère un peu excessive pour une personne qu'il ne connaît que de réputation.

Le soir où je devais faire les courses, Mizuki insista pour m'y accompagner. Au bout d'une heure, il n'avait pas dit mots. En revenait, au bout d'un moment, il fit quelque chose a laquelle je m'attendait le moins :

-Iruka, je ne passerai pas par quatre chemins. Je ne veux plus que tu fréquentes ce Kakashi.

-Mais pourquoi.

-Il n'est pas faire pour toi.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu es sais? Et puis, il m'aide sérieusement.

-Pour mieux d'utiliser parla suite.

-C'est faux!

-Que sais-tu de lui?

-Je… Il n'est certainement pas comme sa.

Je commençais à bouillonner de rage, mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises.

-Bon, très bien, tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

-Que veux-tu dire?

J'étais presque chez Kakashi.

-Si les services sociaux savent que vous leur avez mentis, ils t'enlèveront Naruto.

J'ouvris les yeux de stupéfaction. Je savais où il venait en venir.

-Non, je t'en pris, ne fais pas sa. Tu sais ce qu'il représente pour moi.

-Alors sort avec moi.

-Pardon?

-Deviens mon petit copain, et je te laisserai tranquille avec ce Kakashi.

Un sentiment étrange s'empara de ma poitrine. Indéfinissable, mais portant, des larmes se mirent à tomber sur mon visage. Pourquoi cette seule penser de devenir le petit copain de Mizuki me donnait envie de vomir. Mizuki me faisait un horrible chantage. Il sait que je ne pourrais jamais lui refuser cette offre car je sais qu'il mettra ses menaces a exécution. Mais qu'est-ce qui ma pris de m'entourer d'un ami pareille.

Je pris une respiration pour calmer mes larmes. Nous étions devant la porte de mon nouveau logis.

-Alors!...

-Mizuki je…

-Tu tiens si peu a Naruto. Je peux les appeler tout de suis alors.

Je le vis sortir son téléphone de sa poche. Pris de panique a l'idée qu'il les appelle, je le retins en me pendant a son bras. La peur me pénétrant les entrailles, je me mis a trembler. Tout bas, je prononçai ces mots dont j'avais peine à croire.

-J'accepte.

Seulement jusqu'à ce que Naruto soit majeur. Après, il n'aurait plus d'emprise sur moi. Je le vit sourire sadiquement et su que ma vie ne serait plus aussi rose que ne la été durant ces dernière semaines. Il s'approcha de moi lentement. Je redoutais ce moment qui allait arriver trop tôt pour moi. Je n'étais pas près. Je ne voulais pas sa. Pas avec lui... Avec…

Je sentis sa bouche froide sur la mienne. Je ressentis aussitôt le haut-le-cœur. J'avait honte de m'être laisser avoir de cette façon. La colère et la tristesse se mélanger. Un jour, il allait payer.

Soudain, j'entendis un toussotement. Je ma retourna vivement et je le vis. Il avait air… si triste. J'avait tellement envie de pleure. Il me prendrait sûrement pour un ingrat. Je voudrais tellement me fondre en excuse.

-Kakashi je… C'est pas ce que tu…

-C'est bon. Ce n'est pas parce que tu vis chez moi que je vais t'empêcher de vivre.

Son ton froid pénétra dans ma chair. Pourquoi tous les malheurs s'abattent-ils sur moi? Qu'ais-je fais, bon sang? J'avait tellement envie d'aller me mettre en sécurité. Dans ses bras.

-Kakashi, je te présente Mizuki…

-Son petit copain.

Si seulement il avait compris. Mais je n'osais lui dire. Je ne voulais pas lui causer plus de soucis.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Je te pardonne tout. J'aurais du t'en parler au lieu d'affronter sa tout seul. Mais j'aurais cru que tu étais un peu plus perspicace. Je n'ai pas su te dire clairement ce qui n'allait pas. Je t'ai laissé deviner… trop tard. Le temps a passé. Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière. Tout n'est que malentendu. Si nous avions si parler, rien de tout sa ne serait arriver. Comme les problèmes sont toujours causés par deux personnes et que tu n'es pas le seul coupable, je te pardonne._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Je n'ai pas entendu ta promesse… Je ne t'en veux pas... Car j'ai enfin compris… Que je t'aime

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Voila, c'est la fin.

Mais ne vous en faites pas, il y aura une deuxième partie… qui en suivra peut-être une troisième.

Tout dépendra du nombre de review que j'aurai.

Bref, dites-moi ce que vous en penser…!

_**Merci d'avoir lu!**_


End file.
